Chaos and Harmony Cross at Rainbow Celadon Academy
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: At Rainbow Celadon Academy, things are strange. Yellow's best friend is friends with a pervert, the teachers get possessed at anytime, the school's haunted by ghosts and two Teams. And how could Yellow think her old friends were nuts...? Ships: Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, Frantic and Haughty.
1. Yellow Cries in the Kitchen

Chapter 1: Yellow Cries in the Kitchen

**A/N: New story, I know. Slightly AU (but will still include Gym Leaders as Gym Leaders and not as teachers or anything) but whatever.**

**Ages:**

**Red, Blue, Green and Yellow (I did mention this is slightly AU): 17**

**Gold, Silver, Crystal and Lyra: 15**

**Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald: 14**

**Diamond, Pearl and Platinum: 13**

**Blue's the girl and Green's the boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

...

"Bye, Julia, Stephanie and Dana," Yellow told her three best friends. She then got onto her bicycle, getting ready to cycle all the way back to Olivine.

"Bye, Yellow!" Julia, Stephanie and Dana shouted as Yellow cycled off.

Yellow passed the Radio Tower (which meant she was in Goldenrod) and cycled into Route 35. From Route 35, she zoomed into the National Park, where she sat on a bench for a while. Later, she got back up and continued to cycle.

While cycling, the young blonde thought of the events of that day - the weird "Match-Maker" game Dana (aka the year's gossip/match-maker-nightmare) came up with.

_Instructions:_

_1) Write your name on a piece of paper._

_2) On the other side, write "Write the name of any person the opposite gender of the person on the other side, then pass it back to xxx"._

_3) Fold up the paper._

_4) Give it to a friend of the same gender as yours._

_5) Wait for him/her to finish writing._

_6) If he/she is still writing, scream "I kiss goats!" at the top of yours lungs (optional). Repeat until he/she finishes writing._

_7) Read what he/she wrote._

_8) Freak out (and get sent to the nurse if you faint)._

Apparently, Yellow had been match-made with this guy named Joey in her class. It wasn't funny because he had an unusual obsession over his Rattata, and even during class time, he would secretly call it baby names under the table (he always gets caught within five minutes).

_Stephanie_ had found it funny because

1) When Yellow was three-years-old, she called her spoon baby names.

2) Stephanie was the one who wrote it.

Luckily (for Stephanie), Yellow didn't take (much) offense as the latter was a kind and understanding person (until she unleashes her bitchy side). Instead, Yellow had said "Hardy hardy har har, Steps" then crumpled the paper and threw into her bag (to be found in five thousand years' time - hopefully it wouldn't be disintegrated).

She sighed. As much as she liked her friends, they got on her nerves as well. Why couldn't they be more like _that friend_ instead?

Wait, _that_ _friend_ was really loud and feisty.

Scratch that thought.

...

Yellow stepped out of her bedroom (aka the torture-chamber-her-teachers-use-when-she's-not-at -school-by-giving-her-homework-that-piled-up-to-be -as-tall-as-Mount-Silver room) and into the living room, where her granny was, to watch "Johto Idol" (and to listen to her gran insult/compliment the soon-to-be idols [or not]).

"Look at that awful _dress!_" Granny gasped. "Red with black polka dots?! Who designed that? Must be an newbie!"

"Be careful, Granny," Yellow warned. "Mum doesn't want to bring you to the clinic again because of your 'fashion panic attacks'. I think the doctor's sick of seeing the same ol' patients."

Granny nodded. "Okay. Breathe in, breathe out..."

Just as the (younger) female started to enjoy the peace and quiet (well, not so much, with the Johto Idol blaring in the background), she heard Granny jeer at a blonde woman who was singing a weird song of her own ("She's better off singing in the _bathtub_!" Granny said).

Yellow couldn't help but agree as the woman (on TV) sounded like a drowning Meowth (maybe Yellow was giving Meowths a bad name by comparing them to the woman on TV). She gritted her teeth as she tried to drown out the woman's shrieking and her grandmother's taunts (directed at the singer).

"Yellow!" Yellow's mother yodeled from the kitchen. "I have wonderful news!"

Yellow walked to the kitchen, where her mum was busy yodeling. "What's this wonderful news, Mum?" she questioned.

"Sweetie, we're moving to _Kanto_ on Saturday, which is in one week's time!" her mum burbled.

Yellow was confused. _What's so exciting about Kanto? _she wondered. _I thought Mum didn't want to be in Kanto after _that_ incident? And what about Stephanie, Julia and Dana? Didn't Mum think of my three BFFs before deciding the move?_

Mum beamed. "I knew you would put on a sad face..." she mused. "Let me tell you this first before you turn on the waterworks, hon! We're moving to Pallet Town. And do you remember who lives in Pallet Town...?"

Yellow gasped. "Blue?!"

"Bingo!" Mum winked.

Yellow was crying, because of the sadness of moving away from Stephanie, Julia and Dana, but also because of the joy of finally re-uniting with her best friend when she was young - Blue - since they didn't see each other much after _that incident_ at Viridian.

"And you'll be attending the Rainbow Celadon Academy, where Blue studies at too!" Mum continued. "Yellow, Blue's really excited about this. Are you?"

Yellow bobbed her blonde head up and down, since it wasn't like she could form words through her bittersweet tears (not that they _tasted_ bitter and sweet at the same time - what an awful taste that would be). At long last, at long last, she could finally be together with Blue... How wonderful...!

"Rainbow Celadon Academy?" Granny muttered (she had barged in while Mum was twittering about Pallet Town). "Sounds so corny, like a name of a school from a book like 'The Flaaffy's Fur'..."

But why would Yellow care about how corny the name of the school sounded when she could finally re-unite with Blue? Really, at times like this, demented grannies were background music at a mall...

...

**A/N: About the ages, this is AU. I can do whatever I want with the ages**.

**I've added Lyra for the fun of it. Yes... Or maybe for other reasons? Who knows?**

**(insert random name): You know, Boss.**

**Yes, yes... Whatever!**

**Plz review!**


	2. Yellow Drops Her Luggage

Chapter 2: Yellow Drops Her Luggage

**A/N: Aloha! You know, I've no idea why I have decided to create funny chapter names, just to say. Maybe I got that idea from a book I'm reading.**

**(insert random name): Boss, the west wing's on fire!**

**Me: Oh! *whips out a Pokéball* Go, Starmie! Oh, and, yeah! *turns the book on auto mode***

**(insert random name): Go, Seel!**

...

Yellow walked past a huge building while on her way to school. Well, the school that would be educating her until Saturday...

Her nose perked up. She smelled smoke.

_Smoke?!_ Yellow panicked and wondered if she should help. But then she remembered the only Pokémon she had on hand at that moment was her Pikachu, Chuchu.

"Woah!" Yellow cried as someone banged into her.

"Huh?" that someone said, turning around. "Oh, sorry, Miss! Here, take this as a token of apology." That someone handed Yellow a Technical Machine. "It's TM 25. Contains the move Thunder. Be warned - it's powerful, but not very accurate, and you can't fire too many shots at once."

"Oh, thanks," Yellow mumbled.

"I should introduce myself," that someone said. "I'm Camellia, a reporter of that magazine, _Battlers' Weekly_."

"Yellow," Yellow introduced herself. "I should get going..."

"Okay, see you around, Yellow!" Camellia chirped, waving. "Let's get going, Seel!"

...

Yellow took a deep breath and walked into the café near the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City.

"Yellow!" Dana called.

Yellow hurried in the direction of her friends calling her name. "Hey, guys," she panted. "You guys will never guess what."

"What?!" Julia, never really one for patience, demanded. "I don't like being kept in the suspense!"

The blonde said, "Listen, on Saturday, I'm moving to Kanto."

Three faces paled. "No way..."

Silence.

Which Dana then broke. "What, this Saturday?" she said.

"Next."

"But, whoa!" Stephanie cried. "Wow, you must be _bummed!_ Talk about short notice!"

Yellow nodded.

"Where're you gonna... stay?" Julia asked painfully.

"Pallet Town." And Yellow was darn happy that it wasn't Viridian, because of _that_ tragedy.

Suddenly, the four of them started crying, not knowing who had started it and stuff (and stuff). The other customers have them alarmed looks. Some were mumbling about girls, others (the more emo ones) started crying along (even though they didn't know why) while others spilled coffee (how elegant).

"I-I'll miss you!" Stephanie choked out. "Remember to email, you!"

"Me too!" Dana chimed in while wiping her tears away with her napkin.

Julia simply nodded, which was pretty impressive, considering she had her head buried in her hands.

Yellow, who had just calmed down, felt her eyes well up again. Yes, she sometimes felt these three were far too noisy and feisty for her own good, but they were precious, nevertheless. They were together when they were laughing, painting nails, gossiping, listening to music, bashing One Direction and crying. And she was going to miss all that.

"You guys are the best," Yellow said. "I'll miss you guys! And, yes, I'll reply all your emails!"

But would she?

...

It was two Saturdays before the fateful (and tear-ful) Saturday, when Yellow would be leaving her home for the past twelve years and was going to enter a whole (not-so) unfamiliar region.

Yellow just kept a two weeks' worth of clothes in her closet (to be worn for the rest of the next two weeks) and she packed those into her yellow luggage. She tossed in her sunglasses, sunscreen, soaps, shampoos and other whatnots her mum got at the last moment.

"Yellow, are you done packing?" Mum called from the kitchen.

Yellow nearly sighed in exasperation. "Mum, I just _started_ packing!"

"Oh, you did?" Mum said cluelessly.

"Yup. I was at the Café at Goldenrod City the entire morning, and I got back about twenty minutes ago," Yellow replied.

"Well, you should hurry," Mum stated matter-of-factly.

_Isn't that what I'm trying to do?_ Yellow wondered.

Her mum was... different from all the others. Dana, Stephanie and Julia always complained that their mums were constantly nagging, but Yellow's was calm and laid-back. Of course, the laid-back attitude also came with spontaneity. Her mum would randomly appear from a corner and toss some "cute girl" clothes at Yellow, giving the girl the shock of her life (before another one came). Why was Yellow haunted by feisty and spontaneous people? That was what she constantly wondered.

Speaking of cute girl clothes, Yellow's mum walked in, wearing pirate hat and a weird Jigglypuff mask. She flung a cute blue top at Yellow, causing the young blonde to leap out of her skin.

"Um, Mum, what's this?" Yellow said that, despite knowing what 'this' was (a shirt).

"A shirt!" Mum beamed. "Blue sent it to me, telling me to give it to you."

Oh. Everything pretty much made sense now. _  
_

"Oh, thanks," Yellow chirped happily.

"So!" Mum said. "Are you done with the packing?"

_I would've been HALF-WAY if you hadn't interrupted,_ Yellow thought. But she also knew Mum meant well, so she refrained from saying that. "Um, not yet," she said instead.

"Okay!" Mum replied. "I leave you be now."

"Finally," Yellow muttered under her breath.

...

It was (only) Monday and pretty much the entire school heard that Yellow's moving to Kanto. Yellow didn't like the idea, but kept her mouth shut (to also prevent flies from entering).

Suddenly, Yellow was in the center of attention. Maybe it was because Kanto's a cool place, or maybe they'd miss her. Either way, Yellow found it creepy that Jocelyn (the typical "cool girl" of the year) was chattering to her. The boys would all go starstruck every time they saw her and they would shout her name. The girls would say hi and chat about clothes and email (and clothes and email and clothes and email...).

But even when Yellow was the school's new celebrity, "the new school celebrity" would still hang out with her three BFFs as they would probably never see each other again. Maybe except on Skype - they all had Skype, which meant they had laptops. (Hopefully Dana's one isn't spoilt - it happens pretty often. Dana claims it's "just my bad luck", or her older brother's playing around...)

It was the same ol' timetable for Yellow (class and social), with the only new thing was that on Tuesday, boys invited her over to play video games with them.

"Yellow!" Darren shouted. "Wanna come over to my place and play Xbox?"

"Yeah, c'mon!" Ken agreed. "It'll be a blast."

Yellow hesitated. _Boys_ inviting her over to their place? It was just... wrong. In the past four days, she'd been to many _girls'_ homes before, but a guy's...

"Don't worry!" Darren added hastily. "You can invite your female friends." He coughed. "Just don't invite them all - my brother would call me a _mumble mumble mumble._"

Yellow raised her eyebrows. She knew that whatever Darren's brother had called him, it wasn't very nice (ten-timer?).

"Please?" Ken begged. "I mean, Darren's got this _major _crush on you, so don't let him down!"

"What?!" Yellow gasped.

"KEN!" Darren roared, blushing.

"Ooh, crap." Ken tore off, with Darren hot on his trail.

"Ooh, so you have a secret, well not anymore, admirer," Stephanie said, grinning.

"I-I..." Yellow was at a loss for words; she didn't see Darren as a crush or anything. Just as a friend and stuff. She shook her head. _Boys... And they say women are complicated!_ she thought indignantly.

"So, you going to Darren's place?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah... Why not?" Yellow said. "But don't get the wrong idea - I only like him as a friend." She had to say the last part softer because she was afraid Darren would hear and his heart would break into millions of pieces.

_Even if I do like him as a crush, we could never work out. I mean, I would in Kanto and he'd be here in Johto,_ Yellow reasoned with herself.

"Mind if I tag along?" Stephanie questioned.

"Okay," Yellow said distractedly.

"Great!" Stephanie cried happily.

...

It was Wednesday (and a school holiday), and Yellow was in her dining room with her three BFFs. Stephanie and Yellow were telling Dana and Julia about yesterday (the Xbox day).

"And Darren sort of stayed away from Yellow, cuz he's embarrassed!" Stephanie said. "I mean, Yellow knows that he's infatuated with her, and..." She grinned.

"What?!" Dana and Julia shouted childishly.

"He told me to..." Yellow explained.

_Flashback_

_Yellow, Stephanie, Darren and Ken were playing some Mario game, with Darren's and friends watching and cheering the four of them on._

_"Hey, Yellow," Darren said. "Um, could you come with me to the backyard please?"_

_"Um, okay." Yellow walked with Darren outside._

_Once outside, Darren wasted no time and kissed Yellow on the lips. Yellow was paralyzed, with the letters WTF playing around in her head. As much as she had fantasized about her first kiss, she'd never thought it'd be with a guy she didn't love that way. She just... couldn't kiss him back._

_Suddenly, a rather naughty voice said, "Why not? Just go out with him until Saturday! Don't let the relationship be serious. Just let it be a fling. And you don't have to actually love him. Just stick to kissing and you won't feel anything when the two of you part. Besides, he isn't the best kisser in the world."_

_And as insane as that sounded, Yellow actually heeded the advice and kissed Darren back. He backed her up against a tree and then closed the gap between them, such that their bodies were pressing up against each other. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed her arms around his neck._

_End of flashback _

Their jaws dropped.

"Did you tell your mum?" Dana asked, the first to recover.

"Most of it," Yellow replied.

"Wait, wait," Julia said. "So your relationship with Darren is just going to be kissing?"

"Pretty much," Yellow answered, "since I didn't think it would make sense if we let the relationship get serious."

"Wow," Dana said. "You have a boyfriend..."

"He's just a fling," Yellow said hurriedly. "We both agreed our relationship will never get anywhere and that even if I stayed, we'd probably break up. Besides, he likes kissing and flings."

"I'm suddenly worried," Stephanie said. "That Darren will never be able to settle down."

The four went silent.

...

It was the fateful Saturday, and Yellow was on the plane. She was thinking about how eventful the past week was.

She'd became the school's hot topic, with both the moving to Kanto part and the Darren part.

She had gotten a boyfriend, even though all they did was kissing (and touching...) and their relationship was just a fling.

She pretty much became the queen of kissing (and her mum strangely approved).

Sweet memories, all of them were. Of course, her plan hadn't exactly worked out. The part about feeling nothing when she parted with Darren, that is. She felt a slight twinge of sadness, but that was it. She didn't cry buckets until it came to her three besties.

...

Four hours had passed, and Yellow, her mum and gran were at Celadon Airport.

"Yellow~!"

Yellow's head turned and she saw Blue. Blue was wearing a blue top and a pair of denim shorts and sneakers, just like she had told Yellow in the morning.

Immediately, Yellow flung her luggage aside (her mum caught them) and rushed towards Blue.

Soon, the two girls were laughing and crying (what a strange scene, if you picture it) and hugging.

"So, how's your week been?" Blue asked.

"Tell you in private," Yellow said. "Been pretty eventful is what I'll say now."

...

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea why I decided to include Yellow of all people in a fling relationship. It's just OOC for Yellow.**

**Sorry for OOC Yellow. Oh, and you know my editor's name. It's Camellia, the one who gave Yellow the TM for Thunder.**

**Please review!**


	3. Yellow Buys Clothes

Chapter 3: Yellow Buys Clothes

**A/N: Lame chapter title, I know. I just... punched the wall. And what's that gotta do with my head? I dunno.**

**Really sorry for OOC Yellow!**

...

Blue led Yellow out from the airport and right outside the Celadon Department Store, where they sell stuff (I know, you don't say).

"Um, what are we here for?" Yellow asked.

"We're gonna buy clothes!" Blue beamed with joy. Then something else crossed her mind. "Hey, how much money do you have on you?"

"Um..." Yellow said.

Blue waved a manicured hand. "Never mind!" she declared (so loud until the heavens could hear... not that they could/wanted to hear). "I'll pay for you, and no, there's no need to pay back," she added. "We're friends! Best ones, in fact!"

_I'm glad she still remembers me, after about twelve years, since _that_ incident..._Yellow thought.

"Yoo hoo, Yellow!" Blue suddenly burst in. "Don't get all air-heady on me, like someone I know." She shuddered. She then smiled. "Hey, let's get in!"

So, in they went.

Inside, Yellow gasped after seeing how huge the Department Store was.

Blue grinned. "Impressive, eh? C'mon, we're headed for the third floor!"

...

Yellow was starstruck. Even _Goldenrod's_ Department Store's clothes section wasn't as huge, and that was really saying something, considering Whitney - the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City - was a clothes person.

Blue laughed. "Take a look around!" she said gleefully.

Yellow obeyed and started to wander around, staring at the fashionable clothes.

"So, what have you chosen?" Blue asked, bouncing over to Yellow's side.

"Um, I'm still having a look around," Yellow replied.

"Poo." With that (no, she didn't bring the poo), Blue flounced off to choose her own clothes.

Yellow took a deep breath and continued her searching. After ten minutes, she chose a red top, denim skirt, blue jeans and black top.

Blue hurried over next to Yellow (again). "So, that's what you've chosen?" she asked the blonde teenager.

"Uh-huh."

"C'mon!" Blue said. "You need to get more stuff! So much your closet will blow up."

Yellow's face blanched. "Well, I'm not really into shopping..." she mumbled. That was true - when she was with Dana, Julia and Stephanie, they mostly hung around and chattered, watched movies, bashed bands and singers, but never outright shopping.

Blue seemed to be in deep thought. Then she grinned again, as though she had a brilliant idea (and she had). "Hey, how about I get a heck lot of stuff for you?" she suggested brightly. "Don't you _dare_ worry; I know what looks good on you."

"Um, okay..." Yellow said hesitantly. "While you're searching, I'll be having a look around the entire place."

"Okay! Be back in fifteen minutes!" Blue chirped.

...

Yellow wandered to the second floor, where healing stuff for Pokémon - such as Potions - were sold.

_Wow, it's so crowded..._ she thought with a slight sweat-drop. She mostly heard people comparing the number of badges, skills of Pokémon, items the Trainers have etc.

"No way!" a young boy said. "You have _five_ badges?"

"Uh-huh," a taller boy around the age of seventeen replied modestly. "It's really nothing."

Yellow couldn't take her eyes off the taller boy who had five badges. _He's... so modest, like anyone can earn five badges. And... wow, he's so..._ She blushed._ Cute._

Yup, at that moment, Yellow fell head over heels in love with that boy. She couldn't help it; she felt everything about him was so attractive and charismatic.

"Wow!" the young boy, who seemed to be a Youngster, gasped. "You're so cool, Red!"

Red shook his head, his head of thick black hair waving about. "Nah..." he mumbled humbly.

Meanwhile, Yellow had to force herself to head over to the lift to check out the fourth floor. But she still couldn't take her mind off Red.

...

Fifteen minutes later, Yellow was back at the clothes section, and she was recounting to Blue what happened.

Blue's cerulean eyes lit up when Yellow mentioned Red. "Oh, Red?" she said. "I know that guy! He's in my year and all of my classes. And he's a good friend." Noticing Yellow's expression, she rushed to add, "_Just_ a good friend. I wouldn't wanna steal away your crush anyway."

Yellow's cheeks reddened. "Y-you could tell?"

"It's so obvious, Yellow," Blue stated matter-of-factly. "Oh, and there he is!" She blasted an un-ladylike whistle. "Oi, Red! Over here!"

As Red approached nearer and nearer, Yellow felt her cheeks get hotter and redder.

_Oh no! He's really coming here! EEK! Fire extinguisher, fire extinguisher! Put out the flames on my cheeks!_ Yellow's mind screamed.

"Yes, Blue?" Red asked curiously, while the brown-haired boy behind Red folded his arms coolly.

"Red, and you too, Green, pay attention," Blue said sternly. Then she lightened up. "Ah, I just want you guys to meet an old, but good, friend of mine, who has just moved here from Johto. Her name's Yellow."

Red's eyes danced. He stuck out his hand politely and shook Yellow's hand. "Hey, I'm Red," he introduced himself. He quickly turned his head behind to see if the guy behind would introduce himself. Deciding that he wouldn't, Red took charge. "And the silent guy behind me is Green."

"..." said Green.

"Um, nice to meet you... both," Yellow said, slightly dizzy, since Red was holding her hand (even if it was just a handshake).

"And don't mind Green, Yellow," Blue butted in in a motherly tone. "He's... quiet, and will only speak when he wants, or needs, to."

Yellow nodded.

Red broke out into a wide grin. "Hey, Yellow, are the Gyms in Johto good?" he asked.

"Um..." Yellow was at a loss. Luckily, Blue saved her.

"Shouldn't you get _all_ the badges of Kanto first before you even _consider_ going to Johto?" Blue admonished.

Red was silent. Then he let out a nervous laugh. "O-of course, ma'am. Whatever you say."

"Don't you be treating me like the queen!" Blue barked.

"Then I'll treat you like a prostitute?" Red said playfully.

Blue kicked him lightly. "Shut up! Just treat me like a friend and I'm happy."

Green and Yellow sweat-dropped.

...

**A/N: Not the longest chapter I've done. No matter.**

**Hmm... Have you read my Chosenshipping story called "You Belong With Me"? Well, at one point I mentioned Brock taking them out on a road trip. Maybe I'll write a story about it.**

**Please review!**


	4. Rebel

Chapter 4: Rebel

**A/N: I've run short of humorours ideas, okay? I must say, a one-word chapter name is really refreshing.**

**Rebel, rebel, rebel... What could this mean?**

**BTW, I don't own Xbox.**

...

"Let's go!" Blue announced. She grabbed Yellow's hand and hurried out.

Red looked at Green. "Do we follow?"

Green shrugged, but still followed the two girls to... wherever they went. Of course, if they were going to the loo, Green would immediately stop in his tracks. It's the unwritten male law - it's the opposite of the unwritten pervert law, which was "Follow the female into the loo".

To both boys' relief, the two girls stopped outside Rainbow Café, an extremely famous café, which was well-known for it's wonderful drinks. Coffee and tea drinks, not alcoholic ones. If they sold drinks with alcohol, the café wouldn't have been a café in the first place and would have been a bar instead.

Green and Red hesitantly hovered outside the café, until Blue impatiently waved them in.

"Listen, Yellow," Blue said once the boys have seated. "There's some stuff you need to know about us."

"I'm listening," Yellow replied slightly nervously, while praying the boys - Red in particular - didn't hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Okay." Blue took a deep breath. "I've several other friends at school, and I must warn you, we're kinda like class rebels." She paused. "Well, except for Green and several others. He's too silent to be a class rebel," she added with a slight snigger.

Green rolled his emerald orbs. Blue felt her heart skip a beat.

"Class rebels?!" Yellow freaked out. "As in, you _rebel against the teacher?!_" With each word, her face paled even more.

"She's way too crappy for her own good anyway," Blue said calmly with a small shrug. "So, yeah, we rebel against the teacher."

"You don't _have_ to rebel, if you don't want to," Red added kindly, seeing that Blue had forgotten to mention it.

"Yeah," Blue agreed, "you shouldn't attract too much attention. Not yet," she added cheekily.

"It's okay..." Yellow mumbled.

Blue, Red and Green looked at each other in confusion. Why was Yellow so cool about attracting attention? What did she mean that "it's okay"? Did Yellow attract attention in her previous school? Did Yellow have a hidden diva that no one knew about?!

"Oh, right," Yellow said sheepishly. "I haven't gotten around to telling you guys yet." Then she thought about the crazy last week, with the attention received, Xbox playing and having a fling boyfriend. "Um..." She hesitantly looked at the two male subjects.

Blue chuckled. So it was something not meant for the male ears to hear, huh? That would be fun! With a smirk, she got up. "Hey, Yells, tell me in the loo? So that _some_ people won't hear and get a major nosebleed?"

Just hearing that made Red's nose bleed. "Ugh, I've a bad feeling about this," he groaned.

Green's lips curled into a small smirk. "Looks like _someone's_ horny."

"Just shut up," Red muttered, using his napkin the wipe away the blood.

"It's my mouth."

"And I want to control it with a remote, problem?"

"Yes." Green's smirk grew bigger.

Red's eyes flashed dangerously. "Try me."

"You try _me_."

"You're too stupid to try," Red shot back.

"Boys..." Blue mumbled, while Yellow was silent in frozen shock, since she had heard Green's voice. In fact, he had rattled off a load of words.

"Says the boy he failed almost all his tests except Berry one," Green said matter-of-factly.

"Berries are _easy!_" Red said.

"Does that mean you're so thick you can only process info about Berries?"

"Well, I can process the fact that you're an ass very well, thank you very much!" Red snarled indignantly.

"You're not welcome."

"I never said I wanted to be."

Blue sighed. "Don't mind them," she told Yellow. "So, let's take our discussion to the loo!"

...

Yellow leaned against the wall and told Blue the events of her very. Epic. Week.

Blue screamed when Yellow got to the part about Darren. "You, eh?! You...!" she cried.

"I know, I know," Yellow replied. "Not. Me. At. All."

"Wow" was all Blue managed to say. Then she grinned. "Was he a good kisser?"

"Eh?!"

Their conversation attracted loads of attention (and weird stares).

...

"Oh ho!" Red said triumphantly. "So you don't give a crap about Berries? They're _very important_ stuff that helps your Pokémon. Some Berries weaken the foe's super-effective attack, while others heal status problems of your Pokémon. There's also stuff that slightly heals your Pokémon's health, and there's those that can be made into Poffins, but we'll let the Sinnoh people talk about those."

"I know they're important," Green replied while rolling his eyes at his best friend's immaturity. "But are they _all_ you rely on?"

"Course not!" Red crashed his fist onto the table, startling the other customers. "I train my Pokémon well! And what're you busy doing in that Gym of yours?"

"Battling trainers, duh," Green told Red. "And wait. And wait."

"Why didja become a Gym Leader anyway? Cos you need _more pocket money for school?!_" Red teased.

Red's words struck a nerve, but Green didn't let that send him off track.

So the argument raged on (hopefully without physical contact).

...

Blue and Yellow were simply stunned. They were gone for ten minutes and the boys were _still _at it. Amazing. Simply amazing. And Blue was particularly awestruck because she'd seen the two boys argue before, but those had usually lasted five minutes, then one of them would let the matter slide (or Blue would step in in other occasions).

The two males were red-faced and panting for breath.

Red smiled. "Wanna go again?" he panted.

"I never said it's over," Green replied with a huge grin.

Yellow's jaw dropped. Blue's did too, but because she had noticed how breathtakingly handsome Green was when he grinned, which he didn't do often. Yellow's dropped because she was shocked at the boys' strange behaviour.

"Stop, stop, _stop!_" Blue cried, feeling like a referee (and less like an average girl).

The two boys blinked innocently.

_Nice try,_ Yellow thought.

...

**A/N: Writer's block, writer's block! Ugh, where's Camellia when I need her? Oh right, she's at the market.**


	5. Yellow Meets a Pervert

Chapter 5: Yellow Meets a Pervert

**A/N: I know, that's not a kid-friendly chapter name. Why else is this story T-rated and not K or K+? Bleah, I hope I won't go into M...**

...

Yellow and Blue waved bye to the two boys. Red waved back while Green just nodded with his arms folded. Tch.

After the boys left, Yellow and Blue looped around back to the airport to meet their mothers.

"So, Yellow, how do you feel about Kanto?" Blue's mother said.

"Um..." Yellow had no idea what to say, since she'd been in Kanto for only a few hours. Not counting _that_ experience many years back. She had been trying to forget it, but was failing miserably.

"Oh, never mind what I said," Blue's mum apologised sheepishly.

"..." Yellow simply nodded.

"So..." Blue said, as though she was struggling about a topic to chatter about. "I'll introduce you to my other friends on Monday, Yells, so don't you worry."

_I never said that,_ "Yells" thought.

Blue suddenly perked up. "Hey, Yellow! How about tomorrow we watch the boys go at each other again?" she suggested.

Yellow had no idea what to say at this sudden twist.

"It's kinda irritating when I'm trying to have _my_ say," Blue added hastily, "but when I'm bored... The arguing is kinda like my entertainment cos when the boys argue, it's _really_ funny. If I were to film it, I'd add the laughter." Her grin got bigger. "Hey, maybe I should get all the boys to argue together for fun."

A giga-normous sweat-drop formed on Yellow's head. "E-entertainment?!"

Blue nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" she enthused.

Yellow suddenly realised that she didn't have a say in the matter; even if she _tried_ to argue, she would end up going with Blue's way in the end.

"Fine..." Yellow mumbled.

...

It was eight at night. The Noctowls outside were flirting (in Pokémon langugage) under the moon. It was a pretty romantic sight.

_Good for dating cute guys like Red..._ Yellow thought, a fangirly sigh escaping from her lips. She jolted up when she suddenly realised what she thought.

Yellow was soon held captive by her imagination and thoughts (while the Johto Idol occasionally interrupted). She wondered what Blue's other friends were like. She knew that Blue definitely had plenty of _guy_ friends, but Blue probably also had loads of female friends.

_What are they like? I hope they aren't carbon copies of Green and Red... No offense, Christmas colours... _Yellow thought. _Christmas colours! Good grief, what was I thinking?! Sheesh!_

...

The next day, Yellow found herself in Blue's living room. She and Blue were watching the "Christmas colours" go at it again (translation: arguing). Strangely, Blue's mum didn't seem perturbed by the noise. It then struck Yellow that maybe Blue's mum already knew that the boys argued often and was therefore immune.

"How do you get used to it?" Yellow asked Blue.

Blue laughed. "You don't! You just take the backseat and enjoy the ride, no matter how bumpy it may be," she explained.

Yellow nearly fell out of the couch. Blue had known the two boys for heck-knows how long, and she _still_ wasn't immune. Maybe she didn't have her mum's ammunition.

"Of course I can defeat that psychic chick!" Red said defensively. "What makes you think I _can't?!_ I've already defeated Brock, Misty, Surge, Erika and Janine!"

Green shrugged. "Maybe you'll totally _swoon_ over her." His smirk grew wider.

"I won't," huffed Red. "I don't like her that way. In fact, I barely know her!"

"Many guys don't know what Misty's like, but that hasn't stopped them from falling head over heels in love with her," Green pointed out. Then something else struck him. "Ah, maybe Misty's the love of your life."

Yellow's eyes widened, Blue glared at Green for his stupidity and Red fell out of couch.

"Me? Like Misty?" Red choked. "Heck no! And what would you know anyway?"

"Ah, there's nothing like a dose of girl-boy drama," Blue muttered into Yellow's ear. "Don't let Green fool you - believe it or not, he's actually quite serious."

Yellow's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "You're kidding me, right? You're totally kidding me."

Blue shook her head seriously. "I'm drop-dead serious," she insisted. "There's two sides to him: one's that super serious side I told you about, the other is the super cocky side displayed now."

"Who's drop-dead serious about what?" Red echoed (well, not counting that he ad-libbed the "about what" and "who's").

Blue stuck out her tongue. "Not telling." Turning to Yellow, she said quietly, "But I can't guarantee who Red likes _for sure_."

"Oh boy." Yellow felt a shiver go down her spine.

...

It was Monday, Yellow's first day at Rainbow Celadon Academy, which was probably the lamest-ever-named school in the entire of Kanto (Johto's was "Plain Academy", Hoenn's was "Treetop School for Treetop Students" and Sinnoh's was "Beacon Center").

Yellow met Blue at Viridian, where the brunette was waiting with the boys, who were strangely _not_ arguing unlike on the weekend.

"We're too swamped from our previous days' snippets," Red explained. "Besides, we're stuck for ideas."

Yellow remained silent in shock and amusement.

...

Yellow made her way through the throngs of students in the Pokéteria while carrying a rather heavy tray.

_"BWEEET!"_

Yellow's ears perked up because the whistle was very familiar. She hurried in that direction and soon found herself in front of Blue.

And a bunch of people whom Yellow didn't know (save for Red and Green).

A boy wearing a cap (but wasn't Red) stood up with a huge grin. "Hey there! I'm Gold! Gold of New Bark Town. And nowhere else!" He leaned forward and shook Yellow's hand vigorously. He sounded like an advertiser for New Bark Town or something.

"Gold!" a girl with her blue hair tied up in ponytails reprimanded. "You're supposed to stay three arms length away from any girl ever since that thing happened!" She cleared her throat. "I'm Crystal," she said politely. "But call me Crys."

A red-haired boy stared at Yellow. "Silver..."

"Oh, ho there!" a girl with brown ponytails yelled. "I'm Lyra, Crystal's cousin!"

A girl with slight _fangs_ placed her left arm around a boy wearing a beanie, her right around a boy with croissant-style hair, pulling them into a tight hug of sorts. "Sapphire here!" she boomed. "Boy on my left is Ruby - though he's a bit girly - and boy on my right is Emerald!"

"Ack..." the two boys who were in Sapphire's tight death grip groaned.

A young girl with dark indigo hair bowed in an overly polite manner. "I'm sorry for my late introduction," she said. "My name is Platinum Berlitz, but please just address me by my first name, because we are friends." She smiled at Yellow.

"Late, she says," a boy with blond hair sniggered. "Oh, yeah, yes, right, okay, ho ho, on it!" He rushed to compose himself (or not). "I'm Pearl! And ignore what nonsense I said earlier."

"Please," Platinum mumbled.

"Please!" Pearl echoed.

Yellow sweat-dropped.

"And I'm Diamond, but just call me Dia, please," a boy who seemed like a glutton said.

Soon, there was a lot of chatting, laughing and joking going on, but Yellow could only wonder what to tell her mum when she went back home later ("Hey Mum, guess what? I'm friends with a pervert!"). No, that was terrible.

_Oh well,_ the blonde teen thought. After all, it was great. The day...

Except for the girl approaching them.

...

**A/N: I know, the last part was terrible.**

**LOL, cliffhanger much?**

**Please review!**


	6. Flying Markers

Chapter 6: Flying Markers

**A/N: Flying markers?! Why did I think of such a dumb name? Oh yeah, because of... Eh heh heh heh.**

**This is where the fun begins.**

**And I'd like everyone to remember that I don't own Pokémon.**

...

Except for the girl approaching them.

She cleared her throat and glared daggers at them.

_Oh, poo. What did we do?!_ Yellow was panicking, sweat trickling down her neck.

"You," the girl said, pointing at Yellow. "You're the new girl everyone's talking about?" She sniggered. "Not such a huge swag to talk about anyway."

Blue narrowed her blue eyes to slits. "Hey, watch it, Ella," she snarled.

Ella ignored Blue. "I'm simply amazed," she informed Yellow. "So many friends already in just, what, four hours?" She shrugged. "Maybe Blue has been helping you. Of course, I mean."

"What are you doing here?" Gold asked Ella, feeling unsettled by the obnoxious girl's presence.

"Just dropped by to see what's the huge hoo-ha about the newbie everyone's making," Ella said. "There isn't anything to hoo-ha about her anyway," she added nastily. She then walked off with her curly black hair swishing around.

"What a _bitch_," Sapphire muttered.

"Yeah," Gold agreed. "And I can't believe she's _friends_ with that _son of a bitch_, Jack, who's in Red's class."

"Language, Gold and Sapph," Crystal chided.

...

Twenty minutes later, Yellow was sitting in a boring Math class. She was watching several girls passing notes around. She didn't bother to pay attention because Ms Blacay was just rambling stuff she had said before lunch for "recap" which Yellow felt that it wasn't worth paying attention to. Though the thought _did_ seem alien at first.

The note landed on Yellow's desk.

_Ugh, is it from that obnoxious cow- I mean, girl- called Ella?_ Yellow wondered. Still, she opened the note. It wasn't from Ella; it was from Jenna, one of the giggly girls in the class. The note read:

_CRISIS ALERT!_

_At the west wing of this school, Mr Cranary was found lying unconscious in a broom closet. After the door was opened, he started walking zombie-style while chucking detergent at the nurse, who was there at that time. (Mr Cranary is quite a good multi-tasker, for a guy.)_

_But it didn't end there. He whipped out his Drifblim and started attacking the nurse and students who were there._

_The victims of the brutal attack are now in hospital._

_To readers:_

_Please pass the note to someone else after reading. Oh, and remember to fold it up first. Thanks. ^^_

Yellow felt her knees go week. A teacher walking like zombie and randomly attacking people?!

Wait. A _teacher _wouldn't just _do_ that right? Without any type of possession of sorts...? The incident was twisting up Yellow's mind.

She folded up the note and passed it to Blue (who was almost asleep) obediently.

"Nggh?" Blue mumbled when she saw the note on her desk. She sleepily opened it. After she was done reading it, her eyes were as huge as the moon. "No way..." she breathed quietly.

Suddenly, Ms Blacay turned around with a thunderous expression on her face. She picked up a marker.

And flung it at the students.

...

Yellow's grandmother's eyes widened when she saw what was on the news.

_A teacher attacked the school nurse and students?_ she wondered it disbelief. Yep, she didn't believe that.

However, what she didn't know was that the teacher didn't do _on purpose_.

But what could that old woman do anyway? All she could so was pray that Yellow wasn't involved...

...

"Whoa!" With amazing reflexes, Red dodged the marker. It hit Ella square on the forehead.

"EEK!" Ella shrieked.

"Oh, shut up already," Blue told Ella crossly. "It's _just a marker!_ It's not like you had a concussion or anything."

Green wasn't paying attention to the squabbling girls behind him. Instead, he'd noticed that Ms Blacay's eyeballs were _rolling_ in their sockets.

_Like she's deranged,_ he mentally observed. _More deranged then she already is, anyway._

Yellow was too freaked out by the eyeballs that she didn't notice that a purple marker was winged straight at her... Chest.

Luckily, Red did, and he pushed Yellow out of the way in time.

"T-thanks, Red!" Yellow said, turning around.

Red smiled. "Hey, no problem."

Ella was seething with jealously.

"Oi, pesky lady!" Green told Blue. "Stop arguing and have your head up!"

Blue looked up and saw a red marker flying towards her. "Whoa, thanks, Green, for warning me!" she panted while smacking the marker back to Ms Baclay like they were playing volleyball or something.

Ms Baclay let out a Tauros-like roar and snatched her purse.

_Oh, crap,_ Blue thought while her sweat tickled her spine.

Ms Baclay pulled out more markers. Soon, the classroom was perry much _hailing_ with markers.

_Wow, that's a lot of markers she has!_ Red thought.

...

Gold was cussing under his breath. Of course Mr Draymond was going to be a cruel teacher by randomly springing a surprise quiz for them.

"This is why you always study beforehand, Gold," Crystal muttered to Gold.

"Whatever," Gold whispered back.

Crystal glared at Gold. He ignored her and started to wonder which held item allows Porygon to evolve into Porygon2 when traded.

_What was it?!_ Gold wondered in frustration. Suddenly, a word started to form in his head. It started with "u" and-

_BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM!_

The stomping seemed to come from upstairs, where Red, Blue, Green and Yellow were.

_Sounds like there's some really aggressive Tauros upstairs, _Gold mentally remarked.

Simultaneously, all the students looked up while wondering what the _heck_ was going on upstairs.

"Maybe they're partying up there," Lyra mused out loud.

Silver gave her a strange look. "Partying?" he said. "For what?"

Lyra shrugged. "I dunno, but it sounds fun."

Silver's lips twitched a little bit. He then noticed her long eyelashes, her hair, her waist, her c-

_Stop thinking like Gold, Silver!_ he scolded himself, his cheeks just the slightest bit pink.

"Hey, you okay?" Lyra suddenly asked Silver, noticing his strange behaviour.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," he stammered. He cleared his throat, scolding himself for stuttering. How un-manly.

Lyra giggled a bit. "Sure sounds fun upstairs."

...

"What should we do?" Blue yelled, trying to be heard over the chaos.

"I have no idea!" Red shouted back in reply. "But we definitely can't go on dodging like this!"

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna make a run for it!" Yellow shrieked. "This can't go on! It's way too dangerous!" She dashed out like an Olympic runner.

Red, Blue and Green followed suit and hurried out.

Of course, that failed to faze the teacher. She chased after them and hurled more markers at them. And a bunch of other stuff was flung at them too - tissue packets, Lozenges, Shadow Balls...

Wait, Shadow Balls?!

"This is infuriating!" Blue screamed. "Go, Jigglypuff! Rollout!"

Ms Baclay's Gengar was blocked from moving by the Rollout.

"And, Shadow Ball!" Blue yelled.

The other three blinked. Blue just battled a teacher and _won?!_

"Let's go," Blue said. "She won't be deterred for long."

...

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, a Porygon evolves into Porygon2 when traded while holding an Up-Grade. It's true; I checked Bulbapedia.**

**And yes, Jigglypuff can learn Rollout and Shadow Ball. Rollout is at a certain level and Shadow Ball by TM.**

**Pls review!**


	7. Ms Baclay Disrupts Lessons

Chapter 7: Ms Baclay Disrupts Lessons

**A/N: Hello you people! Actually, I wanted to type "Ms Baclay Disrupts Lessons ****(But it's Not Her Fault)" but I was afraid it wouldn't be able to show up in the text box or whatever.**

**By the way, FA stands for Forever Alone. I've no idea how it became a noun when it's supposed to be an adjective, but who the poo cares?**

...

"Let's go," Blue said. "She won't be deterred for long."

Red was about to run, but then stopped. "Go _where?_" he asked innocently.

Blue was about to face-palm but then realised that for the first time in a long while, Red actually _did_ make sense. "Um..." She rubbed her head slightly. "Cut school?" she suggested in a small voice.

Three pairs of eyes - one pair red, one pair green and one pair yellow - widened like balloons. "C-cut school?!" the three of them echoed incredulously.

"It's not like we have anywhere else to go," Blue said defensively. "The library is a big no-no, we can't hide in the loos because we're a pair of girls and a pair of guys and we can't hide in the toilet for handicapped people."

_That would be disturbing,_ Red thought.

"How about the Pokéteria?" Green suggested with slight desperation in his voice.

"Nah, too easy," Blue replied. "Outside of school, it would be hard for her to find us _anywhere_ but inside school, she can find us anywhere, and who knows what will happen!"

The other three mulled over it in silence. Blue _did_ make sense after all.

"Oh, fine," Green muttered. "But if we're caught, I'm blaming you."

Blue grinned. "Fine with me."

...

The students in Gold's class blinked when they heard Pokémon cries and the commands of Trainers.

"Don't tell me there's some people up there having a _battle?_" Gold remarked.

"Blue-san's year so rocks like heck!" Lyra cheered.

"I wouldn't wanna be there if you ask me," Silver muttered.

"We weren't going to anyway," Gold replied.

Silver continued as though Gold hadn't spoken. "Far too noisy..."

Lyra counted on her fingers. "You hadn't said more than... thirty words for the entire day," she said casually. "Give or take, that is. My math isn't rocking the world."

"Students!" Mr Draymond boomed. "Get back to your test!"

"It's not like we can concentrate with all the kerfuffle upstairs," Gold pointed out.

Lyra's hand shot up. "And I second that!" She grinned.

Gold and Lyra were the hugest troublemakers in the class. People often thought they were a couple but they denied it (without panicking) and just said that they were good friends. Besides, Lyra had a major crush on Silver while Gold had a thing for Crystal (maybe it was her outfit that was wooing Gold - the red top blue overalls outfit).

"Lyra, Gold! After school, the two of you will stay back for detention!" Mr Draymond barked.

Lyra and Gold looked at each other and shrugged; after all, detentions were practically their _daily timetable__. _Detentions weren't the end of the world to them - sometimes it's the _start_ of the world.

Lyra fiddled with her denim shorts. "Fine... Whatever you say... Mr Almond," she added in a whisper.

...

"Wait..." Red said.

"Wait for what _now?!_" Blue exploded.

"How are we gonna escape?" Red asked.

Blue blinked. Was Red in practical mood that day? "Um... Ditty, I suppose," she answered, feeling slightly unsettled.

But before Blue could send Ditty out, Ms Baclay burst out from a broom cupboard, with mop-strings or whatever they're called on her head like mad wigs and even more sticking out of her mouth, ears and nostrils. Blue, Green and Yellow made "ew" faces and Red started laughing until his sides ached terribly and begged him for mercy.

"Seriously?" Red scoffed while howling his head off. "A _broom cupboard?_ Where else will she appear out from next? The pond, dressed like a Magikarp?"

Blue was ignoring Red. "Crud," she muttered. "Even if we cut school, she'll somehow find us. Maybe she's stalking us?" She paused. "Wait, that sounds very wrong. And it would be more wrong if she were a guy..." She paled.

"Let's just stop wondering if Ms Baclay will suddenly poof out, looking like a Magikarp or whatever," Green said dangerously, "or if she's stalking us and the aspects of stuff that sound wrong. And I don't mean 'wrong' by 'wrong answer' kinda wrong." He looked rather uncomfortable.

Yellow was about to burst. Ms Baclay was merely _metres_ away from them! "Look, take the arguing somewhere else!" she (Yellow) cried.

Blue nodded in agreement. "Let's go somewhere... Anywhere! As long as we're dead away from the woman of death markers,"she said.

...

The students in Mr Draymond's class were (forced) back to the test after loads of screaming on "Mr Almond's" part and loads of arguing on Gold's part.

"YOU SHALL COME BACK HERE!"

"MAKE ME!"

The class of thirty-four students looked up from their test about Pokémon Evolution. "What the heck?!" all of them muttered (some yelled).

"HEY HEY HEY!" yelled a teenaged guy's voice. "WAIT FOR ME!"

There was a female giggle. "WHO WOULD WAIT FOR AN FA LIKE YOU?"

"I'M SO NOT AN FA!"

"YES YOU ARE!" the female retorted. "EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT!"

"EVERYBODY KNOWS BULL CRAP!"

"SHUT UP!" a different voice roared.

The door was kicked open. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow dashed in.

"Real sorry, guys!" Yellow cried in between pants. "But we're escaping the teacher of doom - EEK!"

"MARKERS! IT SHALL BE RAINING MARKERS!" Ms Baclay, who just burst in, shrieked. "I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!"

"Oh, shucks," Red commented. "You three are gonna be toasted FAs! JK," he added when he saw the other three glaring at him. "Well, we'll be toast if we linger, so we'll be going right now...!" He ran out while making loud stomping sounds.

Lyra's face lit up. "Yeah!" she cheered. "Now it's our turn for some fun!" She stood up and got into a fighting stance (think Kong Fu Panda). "Oi, lady with really long grey hair on her head, growing out of her nose and ears and grey hair in her mouth! Have you been eating you hair lately?" She shrugged. "C'mon! Let's fi-"

Silver grabbed Lyra's hand and hurried out of the room. "Lyra..." the redhead muttered. "There's a time to fight and a time to say 'crap' and run. And I don't see what's so fun about being beaten up by a bunch of markers."

"Markers won't do that much damage," Gold said, sauntering out with a very agitated Crystal pushing him forward. "However, Crystal's kicking is a whole other story."

While they were running (Crystal had finally succeeded in making Gold run), they passed a very oddly-placed shelf thingy-jamig. Oddly-placed because it was filled with sports equipment, when the actual room for sports equipment was downstairs (though it was more of a hole in the wall).

"You know, I've always wondered why they placed this closet whatever here instead of downstairs at the sports equipment room!" Gold said.

"And I've always reasoned it's because the room isn't really a room and more of a hole someone made in the wall," Lyra replied. "It doesn't make sense because the classrooms and science labs and whatever are all way bigger. Isn't sports just as important?"

"Let's discuss the architecture and layout of our school another time, perhaps!" Crystal suggested, feeling more and more like a babysitter.

...

The class was absolute chaos. In fact, Ruby felt like he was the only person who hadn't lost his marbles in the entire class (or school, if you look at it). The students made use of the teacher's absence differently. The girly girls were painting their nails and gossiping. The tomboyish girls (except Sapphire) were hanging out with the manly dudes. Sapphire was humping (sort of) the table (which didn't make much sense). Emerald was sleeping, so maybe he was another sane person in the class.

Just when Ruby thought the class couldn't get crazier, something just had to prove him wrong. Ms Baclay, an insane teacher as defined by the students, blasted herself in (apparently she was blasted by a Hydro Pump). The students freaked out and fought fiercely to get out.

"You get out!"

"No you get out!"

"Hey, I was there first!"

"Y-you guys are so childish..." said a wimpy voice.

"And you're so frail," snapped Sapphire, shoving her way out.

Ruby was about to leave but then saw Emerald still snoozing in lalaland. "Oi, Emerald! Wake up, man!" That last word coming from Ruby didn't make sense since the said boy was kinda... Homo.

"Nngh..." Emerald rubbed his eyes. "Why is it so noisy?"

"It's about time you realised!" Ruby burst out. "It's been this chaotic for about forty-five minutes!"

"Oh, well-"

Ruby could not hear what Emerald said because there was a whole new commotion outside. There was a lot of yelling (besides the ones emitted from Ruby's classmates) and mentions of FAs.

"Ugh, who's the FA?" Ruby groaned. He stomped outside to see what the whole shebang was about.

Apparently, Red was the FA, or as according to Blue.

"Look, the two of you can argue all you want," Green snapped at the said FA and the girl identifying the FA. "Just be prepared to get bombarded by markers and whatnots."

"What an emo..." Red grumbled.

"What an FA," Green shot back.

...

Diamond, Pearl and Platinum were smart and very social. The news about the marker-flinger Ms Baclay had travelled speedily across the school. That's how they were very social. They were also smart because they decided to make a run for it while they had the oppurtunity.

The trio tore through the school and hid themselves in the tall grass after spraying themselves with some Max Repel, the longest lasting Repel of all the Repels.

"Okay, this is not very elegant, but at least it is harder for anyone to spot us," Platinum mumbled.

"Oh, so even in a dire situation like this," Pearl teased, "you can still worry about elegance, huh?"

She rolled her eyes but let the matter drop.

_Crunch..._

"Okay, who's the cool dude eating?" Pearl said, the crunching getting on his nerves.

Diamond happily raised his left hand, his right scooping up the potato chips from the bag. "Me!"

Pearl face-palmed. "Ugh... The two of you are insane! A certain lady is freaking out about elegance and all that crap and then there's this _guy_-" He pointed at Diamond. "-who's actually _eating _when our survival is at risk!"

Platinum's head turned sharply. She focused her steely gaze to Pearl, who suddenly felt the temperature drop a little. "Touch wood," she said in a low and dangerous tone. "You hear me?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Pearl replied with a salute, terrified. "I'm too young to be deaf!"

_Damn, she's scary when she does that,_ the blond with gravity-defying hair thought while a shier snaked down his spine.

The blond felt something tickling his back. "Okay, who's the smart-ass tickling my wonderful back?" he snapped.

"It's just _grass_, Pearl," Platinum informed the impatient boy.

"Says the girl who's worrying about elegance in grass when there's this lunatic storming our school," Pearl huffed, folding his arms.

"Of course!" Platinum said indignantly. "This skirt is unimaginably expensive!"

"Like all your other clothes," Pearl retorted, grinning. He liked teasing and arguing when it came to Platinum. He even liked her, but just a teeny bit. "Besides, aren't you rich?"

The rich girl opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say, since Pearl had a point. She shut her mouth and glared at Pearl, who had his victory smirk on.

_And this is the same guy who said I'm nuts, _Diamond thought with a sweat-drop.

...

**A/N: I said "an FA" because "a FA" doesn't sound right to me. Does it to you! Tell me in the awesomely cool of form of a review.**

**Yeah! I introduced a bit of SoulSilvershipping and Haughtyshipping. I'm so happy.**

**Anyway, I know the part about Sapphire doing who knows what to the table doesn't make sense. Especially since the word I used... Doesn't make sense...**

**A Repel is something that keeps weak wild Pokémon away. I kinda took that from the game... And yes, a Max Repel is the longest lasting Repel of all of them.**


	8. Magikarps Don't Send Letters

Chapter 8: Magikarps Don't Send Letters

**A/N: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It's "you don't say", right? Seriously, what kinda Magikarp sends a letter... In fact, who even sends letters these days, when we have iPhones, iPads, email, Twitter, FB, Whatsapp...**

**I don't own Facebook or Pokémon.**

...

Pearl noticed a bunch of students running out of the school, but it was nowhere dismissal time. The blond boy could only conclude that the principal has either declared to end school early or people are smart and they were running out of the school to avoid being beaten up by markers (it's the latter).

"Look, Pearl, Missy!" Diamond said. "The people are running out! So I think we should too."

Platinum nodded in agreement, while Pearl said, "So we spent so much money on those Repels for nothing?!"

The three of them stumbled out of the grass (Platinum did so elegantly, as you expect) and speedily made a beeline for the gates.

...

"So... Where are we?" Pearl said after ten minutes of wandering around Celadon. "This place is so freakishly big, I don't know what to say. And there's so much flowers, it's giving me a headache. And the music's too girly. Why do they play One Direction instead of Maroon Five or something instead..."

Platinum grew tired of Pearl's endless rants about what was wrong with Celadon. "If you could just keep quiet," she said in reply, "maybe we will find out where we are in Celadon."

"There's the Pokémon Centre," Diamond pointed out, gesturing to the orange building. "So I'd say we're somewhat near the entrance of Celadon."

Platinum and Pearl blinked. Wow, they had travelled _that_ far?

"Oh, hey!" Pearl noticed some familiar people. "There's our seniors!"

Indeed, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lyra, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were there, outside a café.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pearl exclaimed. "Let's go!" He grabbed Diamond and Platinum's wrists and dragged them over to their seniors.

...

Gold started laughing. "No way! Red's an FA?!"

"So not true, Gold," Red said patiently. "Blue's tricking you."

"Heck no," Blue denied.

The group of Trainers were inside the café at long last. They had trouble finding seats because they were such a huge group. And the waitress at the entrance refused to let them in as she thought they were cutting school, but then (in his cold manner), Green explained everything and so that was how they got their seats eventually.

"That's beside the point," Crystal pointed out.

"Ah, same ol' super serious girl, huh?" Gold grinned. "Always making sure we're on topic and not beside the topic."

Crystal whacked Gold's shoulder for calling her "that childish nickname". "What I'm trying to say is," she continued, "why the teacher started hurling stuff at you guys?"

Yellow paled. "I-I think she was... Possessed."

...

"Everything's going according to plan, Boss."

Boss nodded his/her approval. "Good. Now, go gather the Grunts and tell them that..." Boss told his/her underling their grand plan (or so as Boss calls it).

"Roger, Boss," the underling in the room said.

...

Gasps and echoes were emitted from the group.

"Possessed?!"

"That's nuts!"

"Who's nuts are we talking about?" a certain pervert among them said (take a guess).

_THWACK!_

"That's gonna hurt."

"How did Ms Baclay get possessed?" a certain indigo-haired girl asked.

"A ghost, duh!" Pearl said.

"That does not answer my question," Platinum replied coolly. "How does a ghost possess a human? I mean, I have heard stories about ghosts eating souls or controlling minds, but I have always considered those as rubbish, like they were from unreliable sources."

"Well, Missy," Pearl said slowly, as though thinking about what he was going to say next (how uncharacteristic of that impulsive blond). "They _could_ be real, for all we know."

"But how do we confirm?" Platinum wondered. "If we want to find out of there is supernatural activity taking place in our school, I think we should consult a ghost specialist to confirm with."

"You make that person sound like a doctor."

_Wait,_ Lyra thought. _I know one such person... A male blond... Cute... Cool... Strong..._

"Then I know just who to go to, then," Lyra announced.

"Who?!" Pearl demanded.

"Patience, Pearl," Platinum chided.

"Patience and me are as compatible as you and mud," Pearl shot back.

"Morty, the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City."

...

"I really appreciate the effort for coming here," the principal told the Cerulean Police Force gratefully.

"Our pleasure, miss," the leader said with a gracious smile. "Of course, now that we've caught Ms Baclay... How do we cure her? I mean, she's been possessed by a ghost... A ghost Pokémon, for all we know." She frowned.

"I'm not sure, unfortunately," the principal replied. "But I'll try my best to find out."

...

"Wait," Red said. "That clairvoyance guy? Isn't he a seer or has eyes for a thousand miles or something?"

"Yup, that clairvoyance guy," Lyra confirmed. "I'm Facebook friends with him. Tonight, I'll message him to set up an appointment with him. Not a date, of course," she added when she saw that mischievous glint in Blue's eyes. "I don't like him that way."

"Then who?" Blue asked cheekily.

Lyra blushed. "A-and why should I tell you?"

"I can tell by your eyes," Blue sang. "His name starts with-"

Lyra, red-cheeked, shoved Blue over.

"Way, hey, hey!" Blue cried indignantly.

"High-five, Lyra!" Red exclaimed.

Lyra and Red smacked hands together.

"Okay, ganging up on me is so not cool," Blue muttered.

...

_What on earth?!_

It was Tuesday morning. Yellow was standing at her locker with a note in her hand. It read:

_Dearest Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lyra, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum,_

_How are all of you? Listen, we're having some problems, do we seek your assistance in this matter._

_Okay, as much as we want to tell you why we seek your help or what's this problem, we have discussed and agreed that it would be too dangerous to tell you lads and lasses in a letter, in case an enemy reads it._

_So, here's the plan: At 6pm today, meet us at the sixth level of the Celadon Department Store. One of our representatives will meet you. She has blonde hair and has pink streaks in them. She'll be wearing a red dress. Clear?_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harmony_

Yellow knew what she had to do, and it was to show this note to the others.

...

"Okay, what kinda name is 'Harmony'?!" Lyra wondered. "This person's parents must suck at giving names."

"It's not _a_ person, Lyra," Silver muttered.

Lyra did not notice that the emphasis was on 'a'. "Oh, then a Magikarp sent it?!"

Diamond, not getting the hint that Lyra was being sarcastic, said, "Magikarps don't send letters."

"I was being _sarcastic_, Dia," Lyra said. "Search it up."

"Anyway, we're going," declared Blue. "This person must have valuable info. And if that person should attack us, we have a holder of five Gym Badges and a Gym Leader with us. I don't think we'd go down so easily."

...

The moment the group stepped out of the lift, they saw a woman with blonde hair with pink streaks in it, who was wearing a red dress, as stated in the letter.

She walked towards them and shook their hands vigorously. "Hello!" she greeted cheerily. "I'm Indigo! And I know who you all are already."

Red blinked. "You do?"

Indigo nodded. "Uh-huh. Anyway, I should explain this.

"You know that teacher who was possessed yesterday?" Indigo continued. "That teacher by the name of Miss Harriet Baclay?"

The group nodded as one.

"She was possessed by none other than a Gastly," Indigo said dramatically. "My organization has dispatched agents into the school to keep an eye out. Yesterday, I was disguised as a cleaner and I tried to stop her, but..."

"But what?" Pearl asked anxiously.

"She sent out her Gastly and put me to sleep with Hypnosis," Indigo answered grimly. "Now I know that I should have a Pokémon with Vital Spirit or Insomnia..."

Yellow didn't see how everything linked up.

"I believe this is a group effort thing," Indigo explained. "One person alone cannot create such terrible chaos. This person must have a gang with him or her. In fact, I believe that there is a gang hiding in your school and plotting to scare you all out!"

The group gasped. "That's terrible!" they said in unison.

"I know." Indigo nodded. "My organization and I are working on chasing this group out, but it would be hard to move around if every day we have to attack cleaners and stuff to disguise ourselves so we won't raise any suspicions. And then we also have to cover up our tracks. So... Will you join us?"

"Count me in!" Lyra declared. "According to what you've said, there's an evil gang plotting something horrible, and I won't stand that! I won't sit down and watch everything like it's a movie. So stamp me in to your group thingy!"

Indigo nodded. "Anyone else?"

Slowly, everyone nodded and asked to join. Soon, it rolled to Yellow's turn.

_What should I do?_ she wondered frantically. _What makes me think I can go up against such a formidable foe?!_

Blue stared at Yellow, silently begging the latter to agree and join. Red gave Yellow a hopeful smile. Inside Green's eyes, there was a hint of warmth and encouragement for Yellow.

At last, she nodded. "Okay."

...

**A/N: Longish chapter, I suppose. Actually, I planned on including the part where they journey to Johto to meet Morty for that thingy, but I've decided to mention that in the next chapter because this would drag on for too long.**

**So, anyway, please review! XD**


	9. Clairvoyance Service

Chapter 9: Clairvoyance Service

**A/N: And... Yeah. This was the clairvoyance rubbish I was yakking about in the previous chapter. And duh, I'm talkin' about Morty. Who else could be associated with all these clairvoyance poop? Sorry for stupid gaps. I didn't intend for them to happen.**

...

It was Wednesday since that day always follows Tuesday unless the world has gone cuckoo. But the world hasn't gone cuckoo so let's not worry about it.

"Morty will meet us on Saturday, five," Lyra told the group.

"Say what?!" Red yelled, since he couldn't hear what Lyra was saying as the Pokéteria was far louder, louder beyond his liking.

Lyra sighed and repeated what she said louder.

Red, being so Red-ly dense, asked probably the stupidest question that could be asked in the entire century: "Five in _the morning_ or in_ the afternoon?_"

Smacking of palms against heads could be heard.

"Oh, Red, of _course_ Morty will wake up _dead_ early to meet us at _five in the morning_ so that we can enjoy his clairvoyance service," Blue said sarcastically. "Uh-huh, oh yeah." She nodded like some idiot (not a boss).

"Sheesh," Red huffed, "you don't have to use sarcasm on me to make me understand!"

_But you're so dense... In a cute way..._ Yellow thought. She turned bright scarlet when Red smiled at her. _He moves a few muscles and bones and I feel like curling up into a ball and going to oblivion so I'll never see daylight_ again...

"But we have to!" Gold grinned wickedly. "It's the only way." He turned around. "Oh, hey, Super Serious Gal! What ya doing?"

"Super Serious Gal" was hunched over a _huge_ sheet of paper with a marker in hand and taking occasional sips of Diet Coke.

"I'm looking for a route to Johto," Crystal replied, ignoring the "Super Serious Gal" remark. "Specifically, I'm talking about Ecruteak City."

"Can't we just take the Magnet Train or S. S. Aqua there?" Pearl asked. "I mean, Ecruteak is about forty minutes away from Goldenrod and thirty minutes away from Olivine, Ecruteak being smack in between those two..."

"Dude, that sounds wrong," Gold told Pearl cheekily. "Think the Gym Leaders... Morty, in between Jasmine and W-"

_SLAM!_

Crystal smacked Gold so hard, the skater boy fell off the bench in the Pokéteria.

"Just shut up already," Crystal grumbled.

"Well, Pearl," Ruby said carefully. "We don't have a Train Pass or an S. S. Aqua ticket. It'll take us about three days to get our Train Passes because we have to take put photos, sign the forms, and then they have to print the Passes. Besides, the S. S. Aqua only departs from Kanto to Johto on Sundays and Wednesdays, and vice versa on Mondays and Fridays. You also know how popular the S. S. Aqua is and how expensive each ticket is, since we're paying for the adult fees because we're not kids and there's no teenager ticket."

Pearl's eyes widened. "That's a heck lota words..."

"So, Crys!" Blue said. "Any idea about the route to take?"

Crystal nodded. "We're going to have to cut through Viridian to get to the Pokémon League Reception Area. And then-"

"Wait, what's the League gotta do with anything?" Gold butted in.

Crystal scowled and glared at the golden-eyed boy. "Shut up and listen!" she growled. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we'll then turn left to go south-wards. After exiting, we'll be at Route 26. We'll just have to follow the path down and hope we won't have to be engaged in battles.

"I'd say after about an hour of walking, we'll be at Route 25. Do the same - follow the path until we reach the Tohjo Falls," Crystal continued as though she had it all memorised. "At that point, we'll either have to surf or swim across to get to the staircase going up. We'll walk up the stairs to reach the top, walk across, take the stairs down, surf or swim to the entrance and we'll be just ten minutes away from New Bark Town.

"I suppose we'll have to rest and shower, so we'll drop by to do so, then set off." Crystal paused for a sip of her drink. "We'll be at Route 29 after walking through New Bark. So just follow the path till we end up in Cherrygrove. Then we'll just have to walk to the exit.

"We'll be at Route 31 after that. So do blah blah blah and we'll end up in Violet City."

"So we'll just have to do yada yada yada through every city before Ecruteak?!" Gold whined.

"No," Crystal answered Gold. "There's a a shortcut to Ecruteak in Violet. It leads to Route 36, which has Route 37 following. Cut through these two Routes and we'll end up in Ecruteak City in no time."

_Actually, I think it'll take us days to reach there,_ Yellow thought. _I'm just glad that tomorrow and Friday are holidays._

...

The group met in Viridian City on Thursday morning since it was a holiday as stated by a certain blondie. Red was running a bit late as he had ran off to challenge Sabrina for his sixth Badge.

"She was super hardcore, man," Red told the others.

"But did you defeat her?" Platinum asked out of curiosity, also since Sabrina was "super hardcore".

Red nodded. "But only after a major struggle. Her Mr Mime was darn annoying, I'll give you that."

"Let's go!" Sapphire roared and ran ahead.

"I think she's Sabrina's disciple in hardcore-ness," Lyra remarked.

...

"Dowehaveanywaterimtiredarentyouwhenwillwereachthe reheyisntthereanyonelistening?!" Pearl whined.

Yellow blinked in innocent confusion. "Huh?"

"How is it that you busy couldn't make out what I said?" Pearl wondered.

"Because you spoke too fast and you did not articulate," Platinum explained coolly. "If you are as honourable as you claim to be, I think you would slow down and enunciate your words clearly."

"Why is it that every day you're acting more and more like an English teacher, huh?" Pearl snapped, not caring about the law that guys must be nice to girls or something.

"I like it when people talk in a way that I can comprehend so that I can register it properly and I would not be in a confused trance," Platinum replied.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever," Pearl grumbled. "Has it really only been an hour? I feel as though a month has passed."

"Yes, Pearl," Platinum said patiently, "only an hour has passed, according to the clock application on my PokéGear."

"Stop talking about it like it's an Apple product or something."

_I think they like each other,_ Yellow thought with a sweat-drop.

...

At Route 36, the group of thirteen Trainers came across something unexpected.

"Okay, who put the stupid tree here?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Trees are not stupid, Pearl." Platinum then proceeded on to explain to Pearl the importance of trees and how all life depends on them.

"Crys, why didn't you say anything about the stupid tree?" Gold asked Crystal.

"How was I supposed to know about it?" Crystal snapped.

"You've always been careful when it comes to this kinda things!" Gold exclaimed.

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault!" Crystal shot back.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gold said. "Let's knock it down or we won't be able to reach Ecruteak!"

So they all sent out their Pokémon to try to knock down the tree.

Instantly, Green noticed something weird - how was it that a tree could resist _Fire-type_ attacks from his Charizard? There was also something else: the tree seemed to _respond_ to Water-type attacks when it was a _tree_?

Green wasn't the only one. Yellow also managed to catch up quickly.

"Guys!" Yellow said. "Hold back your Fire-type attacks! It's clear that it doesn't affect the tree much, though it doesn't make any sense. In fact, the tree seems to be responding to Water-type attacks, though it doesn't make biological sense or whatever."

The others nodded in agreement.

After several Water Guns and Bubbles, the tree started to shake. After another Water-type attack (maybe a Hydro Pump), the tree turned around.

Wait a minute...

"Wait!" Ruby said. "If that was a normal tree, wouldn't it be burned to a crisp by our Fire attacks by now? But this... tree seemed to be affected by our _Water_ attacks!"

Sapphire's eyes lit up. "So you're saying that this tree _isn't_ a tree?"

"Well, not a normal one, to say."

Yellow gasped. "Then this _isn't_ a tree," she said, "but it's a Pokémon that _resembles_ one!"

"The it's obvious what we should do!" Gold took out an empty Pokéball from his bag and his cue stick thingy. "We should capture it!" He narrowed his eyes, then pushed the Pokéball forward using the cue.

The ball flew towards the tree Pokémon. There was a flash, then a 'ker-chuuung', which meant that the capture was a successful one.

"Gold, please let me see that," Crystal said, holding out her hand.

Gold handed her the Pokéball. Crystal examined the Pokémon inside the Pokéball.

"Your verdict?" Blue asked.

"It's a Sudowoodo," Crystal responded slowly. "Rock-type, evolves from Bonsly."

"Ah," Red said, "so that explains why our Fire-type attacks didn't work but our Water ones did."

"Let's not delay," Emerald said. "We still have a certain person to see."

...

"This Gym looks like a haunted house," Lyra said.

"I think it's because Morty specialises in Ghost Pokémon," Gold pointed out.

Lyra nodded, shivering.

"I have heard word that we should not jump off this invisible bridge," Platinum said. "That Ace Trainer told me it is because we would end up at the starting point again and that would waste our efforts."

Silver's face blanched. "As much as I don't want to do it," he muttered, "I think we should hold hands."

This earned loud complaints from the manly males, giggles from Lyra and Blue and major blushing from the rest. Still, they joined hands and carefully made their way through the Gym. They narrowly managed to avoid Gym Trainer battles by explaining that they weren't there to challenge Morty but they needed his clairvoyance services (hence the name of the chapter minus the 's').

They finally reached Morty without falling into the bottomless pit fortunately.

"So..." Morty said. "I've heard you guys need my clairvoyance service...?"

"Uh-huh," Lyra replied.

"Enlighten me," Morty requested.

The members of the group took turns to explain to Morty about the possessing of Ms Baclay and the possibility of the Rainbow Celadon Academy being haunted.

"I see." The blond man rubbed his chin. "Most people don't see me for this but I think I can help you guys check."

"Thanks!" Lyra said cheerily. She handed some money to Morty, only to be rejected.

"I don't like accepting money from girls," Morty explained. "I don't like the idea of it."

Lyra shrugged and put the money back.

Morty got down on one knee while his Misdreavous and Gastly circled around him. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Just when Gold was about to fall asleep (because of the silence and darkness), Morty let out a small gasp and got up with a jolt.

"What happened?" they all asked him in unison.

"You guys were right," Morty said slowly. "Your school's haunted, all right." He suddenly reached out and weakly grabbed Yellow's hand.

"Eh?!" Yellow freaked out. "Morty! Snap out of it! What are you doing?!"

Morty ignored her and the shouts from the rest to leave Yellow alone. "You, Yellow..." he wheezed. "You're in danger. Protect yourself... Listen... You have the-" Morty passed out before he could complete his sentence.

_What on earth? I have what?_ Yellow wondered as panic bubbled up her throat.

...

**A/N: Cliffhanger, cliffhanger! Yay!**

**Look, I had to incorporate parts of the game so that the Sudowoodo part would make sense.**

**Please review as they encourage me!**


	10. Opposite Siblings

Chapter 10: Opposite Siblings

**A/N: A pair of opposite siblings will be shown here, so stay tuned!**

...

The group of thirteen Trainers were back in Celadon City, Kanto. They spotted a rather _familiar_ woman who had pink streaks in her blonde hair.

"Isn't that Indigo?" Yellow wondered.

Indigo must have heard Yellow mention her name (Indigo's, not Yellow's) because she started to walk towards them.

"Hello, kids!" Indigo greeted them chirpily. "Oh yeah, wanna come along with me?"

"For what?" Pearl asked curiously.

Indigo's eyes twinkled. "You'll see..

...

"Wow!" Lyra was amazed. "This place is so freakishly big!"

"Because it is the headquarters of my organization, Team Harmony!" Indigo explained, mimicking Lyra's amazement. "We work in secret to bring harmony and peace around, hence our name."

Blue could sense that they weren't there just to do sight-seeing in the HQ (who does that anyway?). "You brought is here for another reason, haven't you?"

"Well..." Indigo said slowly. "Yeah. We're gearing up for the final fight at your school."

Thirteen jaws dropped.

"We'll be battling Team Chaos, the organization behind all this trouble," Indigo clarified. "In this fight, either they will go down... Or we do..."

Yellow felt a shiver up her spine. "W-when?"

Indigo shrugged. "I've no idea," she said. "That's why the boss called for the meeting, I suppose." She jerked her finger. "If you want to know more, follow me."

...

The room was orange. The walls were orange. The curtains were orange. The table was orange. The grunts were dressed in orange. There was a boy wearing a white-and-orange shirt.

Emerald was blinking rapidly to clear the dots flashing in his eyes. "Why's everything orange?!"

"It's our leader's favourite colour," Indigo said sheepishly. "Sorry if it puts you guys off."

"Nah, it's okay!" Pearl replied. "I like the colour orange."

Indigo cleared her throat. "Okaaay..." she drawled. "Anyway, you guys are here so that our leader can tell you more about us. Leader, please!"

A man wearing an orange tuxedo (eww) walked in. "Hello! My name is Tangerine Harmony and I'm the leader of this organization called Team Harmony."

_The name Tangerine suits him at least... But maybe not the tux,_ Yellow thought, sweat-dropping.

"As Indigo has told you, we work to bring harmony known around the world," Tangerine continued. "It's our duty and everyone here has pledged not to give up on this mission.

"Of course..." Tangerine's tone darkened. "We have some _enemies_ who want to stop us. I believe you know these enemies."

_We do?_ Yellow wondered blankly.

"They are the people who are lurking in your school," Tangerine said in a dramatically hushed voice. "They are the people who bring you trouble and hassle for the days."

"The teachers?" Red wondered out loud.

Tangerine shook his head. "No, my dear lad."

_Eek! Is he gay?_ Red thought, shivering.

"It is..." Tangerine paused dramatically.

"Get on with the show already, won't you?!" Pearl demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"It is... Team Chaos!"

...

(Let's backtrack by about a day or two...)

Morty woke up sleepily.

"Oh, you're awake! I was about to rouse you up with a wet cloth," one of Morty's Gym Trainers, Grace, said cheerily.

"Where are those group of Trainers?" Morty asked. "The ones who asked for my clairvoyance service?"

"Oh, them?" Grace replied. "I think they went back home after you passed out."

Morty sighed. But then he paused. "Wait... I fainted?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, you were holding that blonde girl's hand at that time."

Morty was speechless. _I was holding someone's hand? But I only remember checking if their school was haunted..._ he thought.

...

Tangerine paused but the group of thirteen Trainers didn't seem to understand.

"Look, kids," Tangerine explained, "Team Chaos is the evil gang hiding in the shadows of your school. They are the ones behind Ms Baclay's possession!"

"Yeah," Emerald said, "Indigo told us about the evil gang thing."

Yellow gasped - everything made so much sense now! She tried to recall what Indigo said the other day...

_"I believe this is a group effort thing," Indigo explained. "One person alone cannot create such terrible chaos. This person must have a gang with him or her. In fact, I believe that there is a gang hiding in your school and plotting to scare you all out!"_

_"I know." Indigo nodded. "My organization and I are working on chasing this group out, but it would be hard to move around if every day we have to attack cleaners and stuff to disguise ourselves so we won't raise any suspicions. And then we also have to cover up our tracks. So... Will you join us?"_

"Everything makes sense now!" Yellow said.

Everyone stared blankly at Yellow.

"Remember the day we first met Indigo at the Celadon Department Store?" Yellow prodded the others. "She said..." She repeated what Indigo had said at the Department Store.

Red's eyes lit up. "Okay then," he said. "Of course, this means we have to discuss battle strategies."

Tangerine nodded. "I know it's a bit sudden, but can you kids go to your school at midnight?" he asked. "We're planning on attacking Team Chaos straight."

The group of thirteen Trainers nodded in agreement.

...

They were at Green's house.

"Wow! This house is kewl!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Well, Green was outvoted against Grandpa and me."

They turned around and saw...

"D-daisy?!" Green exclaimed. "I thought you were in Sinnoh for your doctor business?!"

"Well, I came back since I didn't have anymore appointments in Sinnoh," Daisy replied.

"Um..." Pearl said. "Not being rude but... Who are you?"

Daisy blinked and turned to Green. "You never told them who I was?"

"Dude!" Red said. "I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me anything about her!"

Green looked down in embarrassment. "Guys... Daisy's my... elder sister."

"WHAT?!"

"You never said you had a sister!"

"I've always thought you were an only child!"

"Man, you have to be kidding me! That chick's the opposite of you! The way opposite!"

_WHAM!_

"Don't mind this pervert!"

"Must you ruin my fun?"

"What fun?!"

"Ah... You're a contest coordinator, aren't you?!"

_SMACK!_

"And when will you stop being a gay?!"

"Uh..." Yellow said. "I thought we're here to discuss battle strategies?"

...

**A/N: Ugh, sorry if this chapter was rushed and unsatisfactory. I was running short of time and I really wanted to get this chapter posted. Don't worry, I'll make sure the next chapter is much better.**


	11. Fighting at Midnight (Preparations)

Chapter 11: Fighting at Midnight (Preparations)

**A/N: Here I am with a (hopefully) better chapter for y'all to enjoy (I'm not Southern or anything... Not that I care... Just imitating). But seriously, if Tangerine hadn't mentioned the "fighting at midnight" thing, this chapter name wouldn't have made sense.**

...

"Uh..." Yellow said. "I thought we're here to discuss battle strategies?"

The others (minus Dasiy, who was reading a magazine and had her earbuds in her ears) stared at her blankly (again).

"You know," Yellow prodded the others (while having a "déjà vu" feeling), "Red suggested it at that place Indigo brought us to..."

Green cringed, bracing himself to hear Daisy ask who Indigo was and where she brought them to, but she didn't. After all, she was reading a magazine and had her earbuds in her ears (wow, déjà vu déjà vu).

Red blinked. "I did?"

"Um, yeah?" Yellow felt us though she was asking instead of answering.

Red closes his eyes, trying to remember.

_"Of course, this means we have to discuss battle_ _strategies."_

"Ah!" Red said, successfully recalling what he had said about an hour our two ago. "Yes, I _did_ say that!" He looked at Yellow. "You're impressive Yellow," he complimented the blonde girl. "You could remember what I said but I couldn't..."

Yellow's cheeks warmed so much that she thought her face used Overheat. (That would mean that her cheeks were Pokémon that could learn Overheat... It doesn't make sense.) Blue waggled her eyebrows at Yellow, making the latter flush even more because Blue knew that Yellow liked Red.

"Ugh, this is too drama and corny, like a soap opera," Pearl grumbled. When he noticed that no one was paying attention to him, he shouted, "Hey! Cut! Cut! Cut the soap opera scene! We're here to discuss _battle strategies_, not practise our acting skills!"

The people involved in the soap opera (Red, Yellow and Blue) stared at Pearl.

"Oh, come on!" Pearl snatched Platinum's wrist and ran up while dragging the bewildered girl along. "Let's go discuss battle strategies, guys!" Then he screeched to a halt in his tracks. "Wait... Where can we do that?" he asked sheepishly.

"My room," Green replied. "It's labelled with my name."

After hearing that, Pearl wasted no time and ran upstairs while Platinum was dragged behind him.

"Pearl!" Platinum cried. "Stop running! What's the rush?"

"I want to discuss various ways to fight!" Pearl told her.

_Hee hee! Another cute couple!_ Blue giggled and pounded upstairs.

"Just don't wreck my room," Green called, in case the "pesky lady" and Pearl would try to break everything, inclusive of the un-breakable stuff; the green-eyed lad was sure Pearl would _somehow _break even those. That was just how strong (and hyper) Pearl was.

"Well, no use sitting around here when Blue-san, Platinum and Pearl are partying up there," Sapphire remarked before dashing up, her heavy footsteps resonating.

"Argh! Sapph!" Ruby galloped after the tomboyish girl with Emerald hot on his heels.

Lyra giggled and grabbed Silver's hand. "Let's go join the others in brawling!"

Silver blinked in shock and looked at their hands in a... _shy_ manner...

The two of them (one enthusiastic, the other stunned) sprinted upstairs to Green's bedroom.

Gold was literally dragging Crystal upstairs. "Oh, c'mon!" he said. "Don't be a wet rag."

"Gold Ethan Hibiki!" Crystal exclaimed. "I am perfectly capable of walking up by myself, thank you. I refuse to be dragged in such an uncivilized manner!"

Gold Ethan Hibiki grinned cheekily. "Then I'll drag you up in a properly civilized manner, if that's what you want."

"Gold!"

Green sighed and tore upstairs. He needed to make sure the cave-people-like people in his room weren't brawling or making a mess.

Diamond took out a Pokéball from his pocket. "You know, everyone's running upstairs, but I don't see the rush. Come out soon-"

Whatever word Diamond said was cut off by loads of screaming and yelling and Sounds of Brawling (quite different from the Sound of Music).

The glutton shrugged. _I should get up there._

He walked up in a very sedate manner as compared to the others.

...

Blue, who was _dancing_ for no reason at all, noticed that Pearl's hand was still gripping Platinum's tightly. "Ah," the dancing lass remarked in a French accent, "zis evening, ve have young love sprouting. How romantic, _non?_"

Pearl sweat-dropped, noticing Blue sounded a lot like Fantina, the Gym Leader of Hearthome City, Sinnoh. "Young love?! Why do you say that?"

"Vy, you and zat young missy are holding handz and are ignoring zé white noize of zis area," Blue replied.

"Eh?!" Pearl looked down and saw that he and Platinum were indeed holding hands. "UWAH!" He let go.

Blue decided to drop the French accent since it was so hard to do. "Ah, I _know_ you like her, Pearly!"

"Pearly" was flustered. "What da heck?!" he yelled. "No... I don't know... I mean, um... Shit..."

"No, I cannot be wrong!" Blue trilled. "I'm positive you like her!"

"Huh, wait, no, wait, huh, what, I dunno, I mean, no, wait, uh..." Pearl rambled a whole bunch of words that didn't go well together.

Platinum got up. "I see. I get it." She ran out in tears.

Pearl was dumbfounded but then he quickly collected himself. "Wait! Missy! Hold it!"

But she never did.

...

Diamond noticed that two someones were missing. "Hmm, where's Pearl and Missy?"

Green sighed. "It's all like a stupid, sappy, romantic movie or book," he muttered.

Diamond got the wrong idea. "Oh, they eloped?" He frowned. "Aren't they a little too _young_ to be eloping?"

Lyra shook her head. "I'll explain it to you..."

...

Pearl found Platinum sitting on a rock, her head buried in her hands. Her body was shaking and water was trickling down her arms (couldn't be rain).

"Missy?" Pearl called out gently.

There was a sniffle, then a reply: "Go away."

Pearl ignored the reply and walked quickly next to Platinum. "Missy," he said gently.

"Go away," she shot back nastily. "Why are you even here? Aren't you glad to see me crying like this?!"

"No," Pearl said simply, getting down next to her.

"Why? You broke me into pieces so casually cruel, and now you want to rub it in by being near me?" Platinum demanded in between sobs.

"Wait..." Pearl felt that... "You... Like me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. All this time."

"Um..." Pearl wrapped an arm around Platinum's waist tightly.

She didn't struggle (surprisingly); instead, she rested her head on the rash boy's shoulder.

"Um, I dunno how to say this..." Pearl said slowly. "But... Um... I'm sorry. I mean, I..."

"You what?" Platinum asked, her tone gentler since Pearl had apologised.

"Uh... I... like you too," Pearl said his cheeks heating up. "It's just... At that time, I didn't know that you had feelings... for me... So... Um... When Blue-"

"It's okay, Pearl," Platinum whispered, leaning in closer.

"M-missy," Pearl stuttered.

The two of them looked at each other in the eyes. Platinum adjusted her body slightly and leaned in even closer. Since Platinum had moved, Pearl could lace his other arm around her waist. The girl wrapped her arms around Pearl's neck, drawing him closer.

Pearl then closed the remaining distance between them, gently brushing his lips against Platinum's.

...

Blue hooted. "Wasn't what I originally planned, but it still worked out!"

"Get away from that window!" Red exclaimed. "They're having a private moment!" He tried to imitate what Gold did to Crystal, but ended up getting a whack on the head.

"How dare you try to do that to _MEEEEEEEEEE~_!"

"Crud." Red broke into a sprint while Blue chased after him.

"What _did_ she originally plan?" Yellow wondered out loud.

"Probably involves pushing heads together into a forced kiss," Green answered.

...

Pearl and Platinum were still locked in a tender and passionate kiss, with their hands going everywhere (not the private parts though, since they're not perverts). It was only after five minutes then they broke apart.

Platinum was exhilarated. Pearl was grinning. In short, the two were a happy couple.

"That was fun," Pearl said while Platinum got off him. His grin grew wider. "And I want to do it again."

Platinum, who was sitting on the grass (with no complaints), was suddenly pushed gently against the rock behind her by her blond boyfriend. Pearl kissed her again, but this time, his tongue slid into her mouth slyly. He still went gentle though as he was kinda weighing Platinum down.

Platinum was stunned, but then she gathered herself and kissed him back.

...

Red limped into Green's room behind a triumphant Blue. Behind them, Pearl and Platinum walked in with happy and dazed smiles on their faces.

"Um, Blue," Yellow said. "What did you do to Red?"

"I gave him a major tickle treatment to reward him for trying to manhandle me," Blue said. "Of course, he wasn't expecting _me_ to manhandle him back, so my tickling mission was a success!"

Red clutched his sides. "I don't think my body will be the same after this," he groaned.

"That sounds wrong," Gold commented.

_SMACK!_

"Stop thinking sick!" Crystal yelled.

"I was born this way!"

"Can we start yet?!" Pearl demanded (having a girlfriend didn't stop him from being impatient).

...

**A/N: Yoha! Please review!**


	12. Fighting at Midnight (Meeting)

Chapter 12: Fighting at Midnight (Meeting)

**A/N: Ah, the most heated part of this saga is here in a limousine (I wish). Of course, I've not enough money for a limousine LOL.**

**By the way, for now, please replace every phrase that mentions "thirteen trainers" with "fourteen trainers" in your mind. Later I'll change it. Thanks!**

...

Red, who self-assumed the position as their (idiotic and "forever alone") leader, clapped his hands together. "Well, let's wrap it up! We've been at it for three hours straight, so let's use the remaining hour to rest and re-charge ourselves for the strenuous upcoming battle."

Indeed, it was nine o'clock at night. Seeing that they probably needed two hours to get there and meet Team Harmony, they had only an hour to rest their stressed-bent minds.

"Green?" Pearl said.

Green raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering what the wrecking ball with gravity-defying blond hair could want from him (cue the song Whaddaya Want From Me).

"Do you have a spare private room?" Pearl posed his question in his trademark hasty manner.

"And what do you need that for, if I may ask?" Green replied in a slightly amused manner (alien Green alert).

"No, you may not ask," Lyra said without lowering her voice, giggling.

Green shot her a death look (the "don't mess with the dude" look). The girl with gravity-defying brown hair ignored him and reassumed her life as a giggler.

"I just want to spent some time with Platinum _away_ from _some_ nosy people," Pearl said, looking pointedly at Blue.

"Hey!" Blue said indignantly. "So being _born_ to be like this is _my_ fault, huh?!"

Green sighed. "Can't blame you. Okay, Pearl, there's a room next to Daisy's."

"Daisy's room is labelled, right?" Pearl questioned.

Green nodded.

Pearl took a step forward, but halted. "Left or right?"

"Left" came the gruff reply.

Pearl wasted no time. His hand grabbed Platinum's like a Pidgeotto swooping down on a Caterpie (um... wrong much?). He then renewed his nickname as "Mr Speedster" by "speedster"ing down the hall (think a hipster that is like Pearl, or vice versa).

Yellow was shocked. Pearl (with Platinum being dragged behind) had left a _cloud_ of dust in his wake (Platinum left a lot of "Pearl! Slow down!"s). She coughed when some dust got into her nose.

Red noticed Yellow's predicament and handed her a tissue. Blushing like heck, Yellow accepted shyly. Red smiled at the teenaged blonde.

_I think there's some evil force backing Red. I think they sent him to murder me by smiling at me in a totally lush way... Eek!_ Yellow thought, feeling a bit melodramatic.

_I think Pearl's right about these people being actors of a stupid soap opera, _Silver grumbled in his mind, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Wonder what they'll do there?" Gold waggled his eyebrows cheekily.

_THWACK!_

"When will you grow up?!" Crystal demanded.

"Never," Gold replied.

...

Fourteen breaths turned into mist on the cold night. They could hear they're very heartbeats. And some weird crunchy sounds.

"Seriously, who da heck is eating at this time?!" Pearl roared, also sick of the tense silence.

"Must you do that?" Platinum asked. "I enjoyed your silence."

"Well..." Pearl puffed out his chest. "I didn't, and that stands for something!"

"It stands for that you cannot keep quiet for more that thirty seconds," Platinum pointed out.

"Gold's a born pervert, I'm a born talkative person," Pearl shot back, a smile curling on his lips. Arguing with Platinum_ now_ was different.

Platinum rolled her eyes. "You are so immature."

"Better than being mature."

"I emphathise with you, Platinum," Crystal said. "I know how it feels to be dealing with a childish male."

"Oh, now _you_ too?!" Pearl huffed, folding his sleeved arms.

"C'mon, guys!" Yellow said, beckoning to them.

Together, the group walked in stealthily.

...

"What took you guys so long?!" Indigo demanded in a hiss.

"Sorry," Red, their spokesman, answered sheepishly.

"Never mind," Indigo muttered. "We have half an hour before midnight, so quicken your footsteps."

"Oh, please, that's my _lifestyle_," Pearl bragged.

"I always thought your lifestyle was chattering on and on endlessly," Platinum and Diamond said simultaneously.

"Jynx, you owe me a soda!" Diamond told Platinum.

Platinum covered her chest. "I did not know my bust was so big," she muttered, aghast.

"Man, back off!" Pearl told Diamond. "Get your own girlfriend to admire her boobs!"

Diamond wasn't listening as he was too engrossed with his cookies.

"Hey, are you listening?!" Pearl's tuft of blond hair was trembling in anger. "I guess not," he mumbled. "I'm surprised you're not overweight with all that eating you do."

Indigo snapped her fingers. "Are you with us or are you in Mars?!" she demanded.

"I'm with you guys! What were you thinking?!" Pearl was indignant.

"Good, full of focus," Indigo said. She walked down the hall, with the others following her. She stopped in front of the very oddly-placed shelf thingy-majig (mentioned in Chapter 7) that was filled with sports equipment (when the hole in the wall of the room was downstairs).

"What about this stupid dingy thing?" Gold gave the "stupid dingy thing" a hard kick.

"Machoke!" Indigo sent out the Superpower Pokémon. "Focus Blast!"

"Isn't Focus Blast stupidly inaccurate?" Pearl wondered.

"Yes," Indigo said. She held a finger. "But my Machoke has the No Guard ability, which ensures both the Pokémon and foe's move lands. So the accuracy of moves doesn't really matter, since they're all hundred percent accurate."

The Trainers nodded.

After the smoke dissipated, the shelf thingy was lying on the floor in shambles.

There was a hole in the wall (literally).

...

"I hope Yellow's okay at that sleepover of hers," Yellow's mum said.

"That girl will be okay," Yellow's gran replied dismissively. "What I'm concerned about is that Yellow isn't replying any of her Johto friends' emails, according to Julia."

"True."

...

"Good thing you got rid of that smelly old wastage of space." It seemed that Gold had a _vendetta_ against "that smelly old wastage of space".

"Now's not the time for that, Gold," Crystal reprimanded. "Indigo, what's that hole in the wall...?"

"That's the pathway to the attic!" Indigo answered with a dramatic sweep of her arms.

Awkward silence.

Which Red broke. "You look like a Pidgeot stretching its wings," he sniggered.

Indigo smiled. "Why, thank you! I'm truly honoured." She beckoned to the rest Yellow style. "Let's go up!"

"We shall!"

...

It would have been pitch dark if it weren't for the candles lining the banisters.

"This seems like a X-rated scene from a movie," Gold sniggered.

That earned him a violent kick from the kicking mistress.

It was dead silent, except for the occasional eerie laughter echoing and reverberating around the room.

Yellow shivered slightly - she was nervous (and the place was darn cold).

Red smiled and gently placed an arm around Yellow's shoulders, believing that she was cold.

Indigo had a wistful smile on. "I wish my boyfriend was just as nice as yours, Yellow!"

Yellow's cheeks turned redder than ever before. "H-he's not my boyfriend!" she denied.

"Hmm? The two of you make a great couple."

Blue laughed. "Yes, another person who agrees! My non-blood sista!"

The two "non-blood sistas" high-fived.

"Um, I thought we're going for the battle of our lives, not here to find out our non-blood sisters or whatever?" Pearl asked, getting everyone back on track.

They reached the top sooner than expected.

And Team Chaos was at the top, waiting for them

...

**A/N: Yo there! Please drop a review!**


	13. Conquer and Mega Drain

Chapter 13: Conquer and Mega Drain

**A/N: Yeah, I was trolling you guys in the previous chapter. This will most likely be the heated one, but I can't be too sure. Lol.**

**In this story, there's no time difference between Kanto and Johto since they're so close to each other.**

**Let's just pretend that here, Green keeps his Rhydon and Silver still owns his Ursaring. **

...

And Team Chaos was at the top, waiting for them.

"Well, well," said a man with a mane of purple hair. "So you _harmony _plebes finally made it, huh? You kept us waiting for far to long."

"Indigo," Gold said slowly, "who's this Growlithe-looking dude? Wait, I've seen cuter Growlithes."

Indigo swallowed - she'd been hoping that they would never have to meet that man. "Gold, he's the leader of our enemy." She nodded. "That's right, he's the head of Team Chaos."

...

"The problem is," Yellow's mum told Yellow's grandmother, "we can't be sure if Yellow is purposely avoiding them, or she doesn't have time to email them."

"She's not the kind of person who'd do that," Yellow's gran said. "Anyway, we should remind her to do so, though."

...

"Haha, are you surprised?" the man said frostily. "I should tell you my name. It's Mancole."

_Which is worse, the name "Mancole" or "Tangerine",_ Yellow wondered, a sweat-drop forming.

"And why should we be surprised, dum dum?" Gold demanded. "We're here to crush you, and that's all there is! Let's go, Explotaro!" He sent out his Typhlosion, nicknamed Explotaro.

Indigo sent out her Machoke once again. "Rock Tomb!" she commanded.

However, instead of hitting Team Chaos, the Rock Tomb was aimed at the fourteen Trainers.

"Whoa!" Red sent out his Poliwrath. "Poli, use Rock Smash!"

"Way hey hey!" Pearl yelled indignantly. "Why did ya aim at _us_ for?! Aren't we fighting _Team Chaos _instead?!"

Indigo's lips curled into a smirk. "Well, since when did I _truthfully_ said that I'm fighting on _your_ side?"

...

Julia tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently. She was risking a lot, by staying up so late. It was midnight! Wasn't Yellow grateful? A single bit?

Well, clearly not, if she couldn't be bothered to reply any emails. Heck, Yellow wasn't checking even Facebook, Instagram or Twitter? What gives?

_Well, I've heard of that strange incident involving flying markers and a teacher going cuckoo, but surely Yellow wouldn't be involved... Right?_ Julia suddenly started to doubt whether she knew Yellow as she thought she did, or was it all just an act Yellow was putting up for them?

"C'mon, reply already," Julia muttered angrily, hitting the "send" button again. That was the tenth message that said the same thing as the previous nine she'd sent. The message said:

_Oi, how's Kanto? Are you adjusting well? You should be, since there's no time difference._

_Anyway, school's all heck boring. Darren's going out with Dana now. I don't think their relationship is a fling, unlike yours. Theirs might go somewhere._

_Of course, Dana - being Dana - said, "I feel kinda guilty for going out with Yellow's boyfriend... Ex boyfriend, I mean."_

_... Do you miss Darren? Or are you all like "heck care" since it was a fling relationship to begin with._

_Julia XD_

"I can't believe I sent the same stupid thing so many times," Julia mumbled under her breath. "Yellow's acting like a real bitch now."

Like Julia wasn't.

...

"WHAT?!"

Yellow bit her lip. "So all this time," she said slowly, "you've been working... _against_ us?"

"Allow me to explain," Mancole said, stepping forward. "Y'see, for about a long time, Team Chaos and Team Harmony have been fighting against each other. Team Chaos actually wants to protect kids, but Team Harmony doesn't."

"Then why's your name Chaos and theirs Harmony?" Blue wondered out loud.

"Well asked!" Mancole exclaimed. "We named ourselves Chaos because we thought it was funny. I think they names themselves Harmony because they want people to believe that they're _good_ people." He snorted.

Red frowned. "So... But what's with the possessing of Ms Baclay and the flying markers? And the toilet flooding incident?" he asked curiously.

The toilet flooding incident happened about a month ago. While Red was literally crapping in the boys' toilet, the sinks were suddenly overflowed with water, as were the _other_ stuff. In fact, the water overflowed _out_ of the sinks and onto the floor, scaring Red out of his crap. He fled (after frantically zipping up his jeans).

Of course, that meant the water also flowed _outside _of the washroom. Red ran down the halls screaming about "stupid urinals" or whatever. When Gold heard about it, he ripped of his shirt and skater-boy pants, revealing a _swimming trunk_ underneath, reason being that it would be easier to swim in trunks than in his skater clothes. That also gave Crystal the fright of her life.

Mancole rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh, we were fighting, then I accidentally broke the pipe using my Octillery," he explained. "It used Octazooka way too hardcore, if you ask me."

"Hold it, people!" Pearl shouted. "Why are we doing stupid preschool _s__tory-telling _when there's an evil gang to be crushed into itty-bitty pieces?!"

"Right." Mancole nodded.

Seven Trainers of Team Harmony took a step forward, inclusive of Indigo.

She beckoned. "Come! I invite you fourteen Trainers to battle us two-on-one!"

The fourteen Trainers were in a slight state of confusion (maybe except Silver, since he had a strong soul that could withstand anything), but they nodded firmly.

"Let's go!"

...

"How did I end up battling alongside you, a pesky woman?" Green grumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Blue said. "Let's talk about this later." She sent out her Blastoise, nicknamed Blasty.

Sighing, the Gym Leader of Viridian City sent out his Pidgeot.

"Well!" their opponent who went by the name of Maya said. "Are you guys a love couple sent to fight me or what? Either way, I won't lose! Just come!" She sent out her Vileplume.

Green wasn't wasting any time. "Pidgeot, use Air Slash!"

"Blasty, use Flash Cannon!" Blue commanded.

"Natural Gift!" Maya said.

The Natural Gift attack was of the Psychic type, but what Green was more concerned about was that it was creating a barrier around Vileplume.

"Sunny Day!" Maya said. "SolarBeam!"

Blue gasped. "Blasty, hang in there! Here..." She rummaged through her bag. "Have a Full Restore!"

Maya smirked. "This is what I meant when I said I wouldn't lose."

Green narrowed his eyes. "Here goes nothing..." he muttered. "Whirlwind!"

"Brilliant strategy!" Blue gasped. "Whirlwind removes the foe from the battleground, replacing it with another Pokémon."

Maya nodded. "That would work... if it got pass my Natural Gift barrier." She chuckled. "Too bad it didn't. Mega Drain!"

Green's knees buckled underneath him. In fact, he would've fallen down if Blue wasn't there to catch him in time.

"Hey!" Blue said, struggling to hold Green up. "Why's your legs so weak all of a sudden?!"

_Something's not right..._ Green frowned. Vileplume used Mega Drain..._ Don't tell me the attack was aimed at... Me?!_

Blue caught on quick too. "Oh my shoot!" she gasped. "She's trying to sap away your energy!"

Green nodded shakily.

"Wow, the two of you catch on quick!" Maya complimented them. "I'm fond of smart kids."

Blue glared at her. "Seriously? You'll go _this_ far just to defeat us?! What crap!"

Maya smirked. "Heh heh," she sniggered. "I wonder how long your cute boyfriend will remain standing... Or alive, for that matter."

Green jolted up when he heard the word "boyfriend".

_Is it me... Or is he cheeks a bit.. red...?_ Blue wondered. She leaned closer for a better look and she was right - Green was _actually_ blushing! Well, a bit, not overly red.

_There's still a way to beat her stupid shield...!_ Green noticed that while Vileplume was protected north, south, east, west and the shield-thingy that resembles Aqua Ring, the thing didn't protect Vileplume from attacks that came from the ground. Well, not all the time. The shield spun around the area underneath Vileplume's feet every twenty seconds, as the spiky-haired lad counted. _I have to wait for the exact moment_, he thought.

Green shifted slightly closer to the "pesky woman". He tightened his grip around Blue's shoulders. "Listen, I was watching Vileplume, and..." He told the lass what he found out about two minutes ago.

Blue perked up. "Okay," she chirped. "I'll help you distract her," she added in an undertone.

"Listen," Maya said in an irritated manner, "are you two serious, or do you guys just want to flirt all day and night long?!"

Both their cheeks heated up.

"Hey, ugly!" Blue yelled. "Like you're the one to talk! What do ya think my Jigglypuff is doing?!"

"Oh, so you want to soldier on?" Maya laughed. "But what about that handsome lad? How long will he last? As long as I have Mega Drain, I'll keep draining his energy. Will you kill him to stop me?"

Blue bit her lip (thank goodness she wasn't wearing any lip gloss at that time).

"It's okay," Green whispered to Blue, feeling kinda out of character, "I think I can hold out meantime."

"No, there's still something," Blue muttered. "Ever since I was young, I have the ability to evolve Pokémon and I also know how the Pokémon evolves at first glance. Hence, you can say I'm an expert. I like to call myself an Evolver. Of course, _someone_ calls me pesky." She smiled flirtatiously at Green.

"So?!" Maya shouted.

Blue smirked. She reached into her bag and took out a Moon Stone. "I acquired this at Mount Moon, which is near Pewter." She flung the stone at Jigglypuff.

Immediately, Jigglypuff started to shake and tremble. A huge light was emitted by the Balloon Pokémon. After three minutes of dramatic shaking and light-emitting, Jigglypuff evolved into something else.

"It's now a Wigglytuff." Blue beamed.

Green was impressed.

"Wigglytuff, Focus Blast!" Blue commanded.

Maya started laughing. "Focus Blast?! It only has a seven out of ten chance of hitting, meaning there's a thirty percent chance that it may miss!"

Blue's lips twitched. "Ah ah!" She shook a finger at Maya.

"What?!" Maya snapped. "Vileplume, Mega Drain again! Aim for the hottie over there." She pointed at Green.

Green nearly fell over, except there was Blue's determination not to get crushed... Literally.

"Hahaha!" Blue said triumphantly. "Take a look at your shield."

Maya gasped. "Where is it...?"

"Think..." Blue said in a mysterious voice. "Think about Focus Blast..."

Maya's face paled. "Don't tell me... It wasn't aimed at Vileplume... But at the shield?!"

Blue smiled. "That's right!" she said. "It was to tear apart that shield of yours."

"There's more," Green added.

Maya looked at her unconscious Vileplume. "Eh?!" She was bewildered. "But how?!"

"Horn Drill," Green explained. "It's a one-hit KO move."

"Crud! I'm outta here!" Maya ran off, recognising that she was defeated.

"Good." Green collapsed.

Blue gasped and kneeled down next to Green. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I-it's nothing," Green responded, trying to sound tough. Then again, it was hard to act tough when you're shaking due to lack of energy.

Blue shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't think you're okay. We should rest here, then help the rest."

Green raised an eyebrow.

"Um..." Blue didn't know what to say. "Just want to watch over you," she mumbled, placing Green's head on her lap. She started combing her fingers through Green's spiky brown hair.

Green bit his lip. "Uh, thanks," he said quietly.

Blue blinked in surprise. "Um, you're welcome..."

_This is strange... He's been acting real weird as of late..._ Blue thought. She recalled the blushing Green... Yes, he was _blushing!_ And he'd always been very stoic.

_Huh, maybe pesky woman's not so bad after all... But what's with the hair stroking? I mean, it's nice, but still... Kinda strange..._ Green thought, staring at Blue. He quickly looked away when Blue caught him looking. He decided to pretend that the wall was very interesting.

"A-anyway," Blue said, in an attempt to strike up idle conversation, "am I the only person you call pesky?"

"Yeah... What about it?" Green asked in a deadpan tone.

Blue smiled. She felt like flirting. "Oh, it's just..." she said. "It's just... so sweet you have a special pet name just for me." She sighed in a fangirly way.

Green crinkled his nose. "Pet name?!" he said incredulously.

"Uh-huh," Blue said sweetly. "Maybe you have some hidden passion for me inside you...?" She giggled.

Green's cheeks suddenly became bright red. "S-shut up!"

"Oooh, you didn't deny it!" Blue's giggles grew louder.

Green, feeling a bit crazy, suddenly sat up and pressed his lips to Blue's.

Blue gasped. A burst of happiness exploded in her. She felt like screaming "Yes! He likes me!" so loud that it would burst of everyone's ears, but there was Green's mouth...

...

**A/N: One of my longer chapters.**

**Please review!**


	14. Paralyzed

Chapter 14: Paralyzed

**A/N: Welcome back! This time, we're showcasing Lyra and Silver versus a random Team Harmony commander person whatever.**

**I don't own the movie Johnny English either.**

...

Lyra sauntered forward like a gangster. "Yo, Mr Harmony-who's-actually-kinda-evil!" she said. "Silver and I will take you down! And that's that! KYAAH! Go, Starmie!"

Silver massaged his temples, wondering how someone as quiet as him could even _know_ someone as noisy as Lyra. That girl boggled his mind. Sighing, he released his Weavile.

Lyra blinked. _He knows the code! He's gonna protect my Starmie from super-effective Ghost and Dark moves._ She then thought about it._ We'll be so screwed if Mr Opponent sends out a Bug-type Pokémon, though... _she thought.

Laughing, their male opponent sent out a Drifblim. "Yes, I must introduce myself. I'm Johnny. Pleased to meet you." He smirked.

_Seriously?! Johnny?! A name for an **evil** person? That's the kinda name of a little kid in a little kiddy book! Or that guy a movie's named after... Yeah, Johnny English!_ Lyra sweat-dropped.

"It doesn't matter what you're named!" Lyra exclaimed. "What I know is that you're going down! Down, down, down, down, _down!_" she added comically. "Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

"I see," Johnny (who had a strange name for an evil dude), "even though your Starmie's weak to some of Drifblim's moves, the STAB ones in particular, you had a trick up your sleeve. A counter-measure as Ice Beam, huh?"

"Weavile, Dark Pulse!" Silver commanded coolly.

"Ah, Weavile," Johnny said in a posh voice while Lyra mocked him and pulled faces. "It has a double type advantage over my Ghost and Flying Drifblim! You kids sure know your stuff. How fearsome!"

_He has something up his sleeve..._ Silver narrowed his icy eyes in suspicion.

"Well, time to take out the one that will present itself as the huger threat," Johnny said matter-of-factly. "Thunder Wave!"

That attack (or rather, _non_-attack) was aimed at Silver and his Weavile. Yep, you heard me correctly. Silver was paralyzed by the effect of Thunder Wave (which paralyzes the foe, which is kinda obvious).

Lyra's eyes widened in shock. "Silver!"

"Drifblim got a chance to learn it when I picked up the TM," Johnny said, shoving his hands into his orange pants' pockets (combined with his orange shirt, gloves, hat and boots, he looked like a traffic cone that came alive and evil).

Lyra spotted Silver struggling to pull himself free of the Thunder Wave but his efforts went down the drain (and into the sea). Silver's face was pulled into a tight grimace, as though he was simply made to take very sour medicine.

_Wow! He's so strong and calm, as though his soul is as hard as rock. If I were him, I'd be freaking out like mad,_ Lyra thought admirably, feeling herself go into major fangirl mode. She then reminded herself that she had to concentrate as

1) Silver was paralyzed (the poor boy),

2) the others were engaged in their own battles (save for Blue and Green), and

3) Blue and Green were (very cosily) resting at a corner, so it didn't seem like they'd happily leap in and yell, "Yo! We're the cool reinforcement pair! At your service!" (Okay, maybe _Blue _would say that, but Green would just act deadpan and bored while muttering about a certain pesky woman).

_I have to use Focus Energy!_ Lyra joked to herself.

"Okay, let's do this!" that girl who thinks she has to use Focus Energy shrieked like an opera woman (not that I have anything against opera women, but still...). "Starmie! Thunderbolt!" She looked at Johnny and pointedly said, "I had a chance to teach Starmie Thunderbolt using a TM."

Johnny narrowed his eyes, trying to suss out what Lyra was doing. He could tell that Lyra had another trick hidden (perhaps in her hat?), hence he had to be careful.

"You shouldn't do that," Lyra stated. "It makes your micro-organism-sized eyes turn into the size of an _atom_."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You're in a battle and you have the time to worry about eyes and whatnots?!"

"I don't give a crap," Lyra shot back while giving Silver a look that said "You can get out of that trap on your own, right?".

"What an impertinent girl!" Johnny mumbled angrily.

_Lyra! You're trying to distract the enemy so that he can't ensure that I won't get out... right?_ he thought, staring at the brunette in shock.

_Yes, I am! I'm positive you can do it!_ Lyra wasn't psychic (and neither was Silver) - the only reason why they knew what the other was thinking was because they could tell what the other wanted to say via the eyes (whether the eyes is the shade if chocolate or coins).

"Starmie!" Lyra yelled. "Hidden Power!"

Johnny sussed something out. "That was super-effective..."

"That was of the Dark type, as a guy from the Celadon Game Arcade told me, at least," Lyra replied. "He claims he has a hidden power to tell what type a Pokémon's Hidden Power is."

"Interesting." Johnny rubbed his chin with an orange-coloured gloved hand. "Drifblim, use Ominous Wind!"

"Fight back with Blizzard!" Lyra egged on her Starmie. She stretched her left hand behind her casually. "Psychic!"

"What do you think your Starmie can do against my Drifblim?!" Johnny announced in a braggart voice.

"Says the guy whose Drifblim was gasping when taking the brunt of Ice Beam," Lyra pointed out rudely.

Meanwhile, Silver could actually _flex_ his gloved fingers. After a short while, the redhead also found out that the effects of Thunder Wave was slowly fading.

_How?!_ he wondered, trying to figure it out in his sharp mind.

He looked down and spotted a Paralyz Heal.

_I see... When Lyra stretched her left hand out behind her calmly, she was actually holding a Paralyz Heal! So she dropped it, the noise masked by that battle raging on between them..._ Silver picked up the bottle. _But this is a spray-type medicine... How could she...? Ah!_

Silver recalled what Lyra had said a few minutes back.

_"Fight back with Blizzard! Psychic!"_

!

Everything made sense. Psychic wasn't meant to be an attack, but it was supposed to be something to spray the Paralyz Heal on Silver!

He knew what to do. He hurried near his Weavile and sprayed the remaining healing stuff on the Pokémon.

After his Weavile was back in action, he and Weavile (which recently evolved) crept behind Drifblim bulgar-style.

_Lyra's backed into a corner, even though she has pretty cool moves to deal with Drifblim,_ Silver silently noticed.

"Weavile! Ice Beam!" Silver said.

In a flash, Drifblim was down.

"WHAT?!" Johnny exclaimed. "How's that possible?! How did you get out of the Thubder Wave trap?!"

In response, Silver held up the Paralyz Heal bottle, which was now empty.

Soon, Johnny figured out what Silver figured out a minute ago.

"So _that's_ what it was!" Johnny exclaimed. "Crap, Boss took the rest of my Pokémon, since I'm the strongest subordinate! Smell you guys later!" He sped off.

"Hey, I put deodorant this morning and three hours back!" Lyra exclaimed. "Surely I can't smell _that_ bad!"

Silver rubbed his head. "Thanks," he said quietly, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Thanks for helping me earlier."

"Ah, no problem. It had to be done," Lyra added, grinning.

Silver cast his eyes over Lyra. And for the first time, Silver actually _smiled__._

Lyra's heart fluttered slightly. "Hey, after this, how about I crash over at your house?" she suggested.

Silver's cheeks heated up very slightly.

...

**A/N: Ugh, all this romance and fluff is killing me! Uhhhhhhh...**

**Please review. **

**Ack.**


	15. Heart of Gold and Mouth of Nags

Chapter 15: Heart of Gold and Mouth of Nags

**A/N: It's kinda obvious whose battle is now taking place...**

**That's right, it's Gold and Crystal's time to shine after Lyra, Silver, Blue and Green have taken the spotlight.**

**I don't own the song "I Love It" by Icona Pop.**

...

Gold cracked his knuckles. The sound was so sickening that Crystal had to snap, "Quit it already, Gold! You know how much that irritates me!"

Gold shrugged. "Hey, I was born this way, Super Serious Gal!" he said indignantly yet playfully.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Just concentrate." She spotted Blue, Green, Lyra and Silver by a side, resting. "It's clear the others aren't going to help us as they're either stuck in their own battles or they're resting," she said.

Their opponent, one by the name of Dusk, folded her arms. "Y'know, I'm raring for battle," she said. "Hurry up and send out your Pokémon! It won't matter either way. I mean-" She shrugged. "-I'm gonna win."

_Sheesh, a loud mouthy girl,_ Gold thought. He sent out his Explotaro and Crystal took flight with her Xatu, nicknamed Xatee.

"That's right!" Dusk exclaimed. "That's how it should be! Go, Persian!"

"Explotaro! Take the lead with Flamethrower!" Gold shouted.

"Xatee! Drill Peck!" Crystal and her Xatee swooped down so that the latter could Drill Peck the foe's Persian.

Dusk rolled her eyes. "Y'know, I've heard you kids are like way talented, but you guys are fighting like deuche bags." She shrugged. "That's just too sad. Persian, Night Slash!"

_Crys, watch out!_ Gold thought fearfully since he knew that Xatee was extremely fragile when it came to Dark-type moves.

Luckily, Crystal knew that and flew out of the way in the nick of time.

"I see..." Dusk narrowed her eyes. "Persian, Nasty Plot!"

_Nasty Plot increases the user' Special Attack by two stages or something... She must have a plan... We must be careful as we're treading on dangerous ground,_ Crystal thought.

"Persian, use Power Gem!" Dusk commanded.

"Xatu!" Xatee cried as it was near fainting after being hit by the super-effective and powered-up Power Gem.

Crystal bit her lip. "Xatee, come back! Go, Hitmonee!" She sent out her Hitmonchan, nicknamed Hitmonee.

"Explotaro, Lava Plume!" Gold said. His eyes met Crystal's and he nodded slightly. "I understand," he mouthed while Explotaro was distracting Dusk.

_He understands... That's great. I thought he'd fool around, being the idiot he is, but... Well, he knows when to be serious, at the very least._ Crystal let out a small sigh of relief that went unheard (thankfully).

"Explotaro, Sunny Day!" Gold commanded while covering his eyes from the bright light emitted by the Sunny Day. "Eruption!"

_That was perfect! Eruption is one of those never-miss-or-die move which is super powerful... And Gold took it further to make it even **more** powerful by using Sunny_ Day! Crystal was impressed.

Dusk blinked. "Heh heh," she chuckled. "Well, let me apologise for underestimating you. Wow... You made my Persian faint..." She returned her unconscious Persian back to its Pokéball. "However, I still have one more card to put on the table! Let's go, Sableye!"

_Whoo... Things are getting iffy since Sableye is a Dark and Ghost Pokémon, which means it has no weaknesses._ Gold gritted his teeth.

Crystal quickly called back her Hitmonchan and instead sent out her Meganium (nicknamed Mega), having a change of plans (if this battle dragged on, she might need a change of pants).

"Mega, SolarBeam!" Crystal commanded Mega. She had decided - she would make full use of Sunny Day till she found a better strategy. She glanced at Mega's eyes, getting the strategy. Mega nodded; she was ready and knew what to do.

Gold had an idea of what Crystal and Mega were planning to do, meaning that Dusk was the only one not catching on. Of course, Dusk's instincts told her that Gold and Ceystal were up to something, but she was convinced that whatever it was she could beat it down. Complacency, of course.

"Explotaro, Flame Wheel!" Gold said while subtly inching forward. He planned on getting in front of Mega so at least the Grass-type Pokémon's actions would go somewhat unnoticed.

_How cute. The cute boy's gonna protect the girl from danger... How sweet_, Dusk thought with a drawl. How wrong she was.

"Flamethrower!" Gold shouted.

Dusk cringed as the fire slapped Sableye hard. "Heh, making use of your stupid Sunny Day, huh? Well, I don't care, I love it! Sableye, use Foul Play!"

"Yikes!" Gold leapt out of the way just in time (his top was ripped off though). "Hey, why did ya take my shirt off for?!" he said indignantly. "Even though it's Sunny here, it's still kinda chilly!"

"Tough! You shirt's in the way!" Dusk replied nastily.

"That stupid Sableye suits you at the very least," Gold muttered.

"Oh oh oh!" Dusk said. "What was that?"

"Your mum."

_Gold, concentrate already!_ Crystal thought angrily, but she was also kinda distracted by the image of a shirtless Gold. She blushed.

Somehow, Gold heard her message and ignored Dusk's taunt about being a "flasher boy" (also because it wasn't Gold's fault that he was shirtless).

"Explotaro! Eruption!" Gold shouted.

"Protect yourself, Sableye!" Dusk screamed.

Gold gritted his teeth. "Only cowards use Protect, you know," he said (it sounded like "nnnleecwrdsseprtect" though).

Dusk shrugged. "No one gives a crap."

"Hey, I do!" Gold said indignantly.

"Sableye, use Shadow Ball until that Typhlosion faints!" Dusk commanded coolly, which was quite an achievement, considering that she had been in a short argument with Gold a few seconds back.

_Wrong move, _Crystal thought triumphantly.

_Why isn't Gold attacking back? Huh, maybe he's realised that he would never win! Mwahahahaha!_ Ms Dusk Narrow-Minded thought while laughing evilly.

Gold folded his arms cockily. _This proves to show how dim you are, Dusk,_ he told her mentally (she didn't hear).

Soon, Typhlosion fainted. Gold mumbled a quick apology to Typhlosion and mentioned something about "it had to be done".

"Hahaha!" Dusk cackled. "Now do you regret trifling with me?!"

"Well, I've got five other trump cards with me, but that's not necessary," Gold replied with a grin.

Dusk frowned. "Why not...?"

"Take a look at your Sableye," Gold said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Dusk obeyed. She turned around and...

"AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHFFFFRRRRRIIIICCCCCKKKKYYOOOOUUUU! " she shrieked.

"Heh," Gold sniggered. "Ask Crys."

Crystal cleared her throat in a very formal manner (how does she do that?). "Gold's Explotaro was distracting you, so I commanded my Mega to use Giga Drain on your Sableye," she explained coolly. "Also, it all played well into my hands when you told your Sableye to repeatedly use Shadow Ball as your Sableye would tire out easier."

Dusk gritted her teeth. "Poop, I'm outta here."

"That coward!" Gold exclaimed furiously.

"Gold, don't push it," Crystal chided.

Gold rubbed his bare arms. It was cold since the effects of Sunny Day was gone. How cold...

...

**A/N: This is a sucky chapter in my opinion. Whatever, just review.**


	16. Temporary Hiatus

**Hey, my beloved readers (and reviewers). I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna put this story on a temporary hiatus. I've lost inspiration and ideas. Anyway, I have another idea of another story that's just bugging me. So once I complete the other story, I'll try to complete this one. Don't worry, I still love you guys. Catch me in my other stories. Thanks for your views, follows, favourites, reviews etc.**

**-TheDeiTroller**


End file.
